


Truths and Roses

by mylifeisloki



Series: Happiness Blooms [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, origin.. fic?, prequel to Nature of a Flower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylifeisloki/pseuds/mylifeisloki
Summary: Loki has been working in a brothel for years when he meets the Prince Thor for the first time. Against all expectations, they develop a relationship that leads to new and wonderful experiences for the both of them. It turns out that they both have a lot to learn about love; both truths and roses tend to have thorns.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This would be a sort of origin fic for the way Thor and Loki are portrayed in my other fic, 'The Nature of a Flower'. And I want to dedicate this to @heyfrenchfreudiana, who is awesome enough to love me even though I unapologetically drop thorki into every romanogers fic I write. XD
> 
> Bonus points to anyone who knows the guy I'm using for Loki in some of those pictures.

As a frequent patron of several brothels in Asgard, Thor thought himself quite the experienced lover. He wasn’t desperate, nor did he find that there was any shame at all in seeking out uncomplicated company for the evening, especially when it would seem that his father was more interested in finding him a bride than anything else these days. Of course, Thor had no desire to marry. Love was a wonderful thing, especially the physical act, but it felt like a life spent with one person was practically an impossibility in his case.

On one night in particular, he wandered through the city and eventually made his way into a brothel he’d only visited once or twice with an eye out for something different. The woman in charge greeted him as everyone did; with great aplomb and endless attempts at being overly helpful. Some were obnoxious. Others knew how to do the job well. In any case, Thor followed her into a lavish room wherein he was handed a drink and told to relax and enjoy.

There were plenty of women about; slim brunettes and curvaceous women with bright red hair, statuesque blondes and one particularly striking woman with stark black hair who was eyeing him from across the room. Thor sipped his drink and waited for the offers that would come his way; offers that came in the form of three women who sat down around him and flaunted all they had in the hopes that he would choose one of them, or all of them, for the evening.

One had a hand on his thigh and one of the others was gushing over his bicep when Thor finally spotted  _ him _ . The man in question was just coming into the room. He was tall and lean and pale, with broad shoulders and a narrow little waist that curved into what he was certain would be a firm behind. The clothing he wore was scandalous even for the brothel, although that might have just been that Thor was so unbelievably enraptured by him. He wore a pair of tight, leather trousers and a soft sweater left open to show off his bare chest. The way the sleeves went down to his knuckles made him seem… domestic and cozy, somehow. It was a wonderful contrast to the look in his eyes.

 

 

Soft, rhythmic music began to play and Thor dismissed the women gathered around him in favor of watching the newcomer dance. The way his hips rocked to the beat was one thing, but soon enough he was rolling them and bending backwards and it was just more than Thor could handle. It would seem as though the stranger caught on to the prince’s interest because soon enough he was dancing his way over and displaying a very, very interesting level of flexibility. Thor watched, his gaze hardly ever leaving the dancer, as the other man got to his knees and smoothly crawled towards him looking more like a predator than the prey he was supposed to be. 

He was  _ beautiful _ . Thor knew that he had to have him immediately.

 

 

When the dance had ended, Thor applauded along with any others who had been watching and stood up to greet the dancer properly. “You have a great talent,” he said. “A wonderful talent.” 

The dancer smiled and it was both beautiful and absolutely terrifying. He seemed so confident. “Why, thank you, your highness,” he drawled easily. “I’m honored that you enjoyed the show.”

Thor swallowed thickly. Even the simple words he’d said so far were dripping with innuendo and unspoken promises. “Would you give me the honor of a name to associate with such an unbelievable performance?”

Another smile and this time, Thor was certain that his interest was too obvious to be ignored. “Loki,” he said. “My name is Loki, your highness.” He reached up to push a hand through his carefully styled hair and Thor watched as the other man idly stretched, showing off the lithe muscle beneath his smooth skin. Sincerely, Loki had to be one of the most beautiful creatures Thor had ever laid his eyes on… and he had a feeling that he would only become more beautiful as the night went on.

 

 

“You can call me Thor,” he answered immediately. “That is, if you’d like to accept my offer for this evening.” There was no point in beating around the bush. Thor wanted what he wanted and Loki would only wind up with someone else if he didn’t act quickly. 

Loki’s lips quirked up into another smile and he stepped forward, reaching out to lightly trace his fingertips over Thor’s exposed collarbone to the laces on his tunic. “Oh, I think I would be a fool to decline such an offer,” he murmured. “I daresay you’ll make sure my night is a memorable one.”

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

There was an excellent reason Loki was known as ‘Silvertongue’ on the streets and it had nothing to do with the fact that he was very, very good with his mouth. From a young age, he’d taken to telling stories and captivating any audience who would listen, but that soon turned into little pranks and innocent tricks played on whoever he could manipulate into believing him; other children around the neighborhood, his ‘mother’, patrons in various shops around town. He was a troublemaker and he really  _ enjoyed _ being that little troublemaker.

How that little troublemaker went from someone with all the hopes in the world that he might just be someone better than another poor young man working as a courier or yet another apprentice to one of the most sought after male prostitutes in Asgard was a story that no one ever wanted to hear. Loki kept it to himself for the most part. His job didn’t exactly involve a lot of sincere talking. Instead, he used his silver tongue to manipulate whatever man or woman came to him seeking company. If he could read them, and he nearly always could, then he could give them what they wanted and send them along once they’d happily lined his pockets. It wasn’t a glamorous job in that he was still selling his body, but Loki was an expert at keeping a lid on any despair or sadness that might creep up every now and then.

Imagine his surprise when the prince himself locked eyes with him during his performance. Loki only saw one opportunity in front of him; being the prince’s favorite had to have some kind of bonus that went along with it and Thor seemed like such a simple man… Yes. Loki would have him, and he would make sure that Thor returned for more. 

He immediately knew that challenging Thor rather than making him promises was the right way to go. If Loki insinuated that he had faith that Thor would be good in bed, Thor would have no choice but to live up to that expectation or disgrace himself trying. And since Loki was quite sure Thor’s tunic and trousers hid a fantastically well maintained body, it wasn’t out of the realm of possibility that he  _ was _ a very good lay. All in all, choosing Thor was a good bet.

“Well, then, what are we waiting for?” The prince responded. “Lead the way.”

Loki took his hand and led Thor upstairs, down a short hallway, and into his room at the end. He’d worked his way up to that room; nestled in the corner of the establishment with natural light and plenty of space to move about. He poured wine as Thor closed the door behind them and offered the prince a goblet right away. “To a memorable evening,” he said easily, taking a sip as he watched Thor do the same over the rim of his cup.

Now, Loki had expected any number of things. He’d been with men who wanted to throw him around, men who wanted to treat him like some kind of delicate little flower, men who didn’t know what they were doing, and even some men who did. He knew that Thor was someone who had experience, but he could go either way; gentle or rough. What Loki had not expected was the sheer  _ intensity _ that sparked between them.

Once he’d removed his sweater and the necklace he wore, Loki found himself pressed right up against the wall behind him. Thor was massive in comparison; all big, thick muscles that radiated warmth in such a way that there was no escaping it. Loki’s thin hands found their way to the hem of the prince’s tunic almost immediately, but stopped there the moment Thor claimed his lips.

Loki had been kissed so many times that the act itself had dulled somewhat overall, but the first kiss he shared with Thor was  _ electric _ . Even as the prince coaxed his lips apart, Loki let out a little gasp and leaned in for more. Imagine that; four years of selling himself and he could still be surprised this way. It would seem that Thor enjoyed kissing; he didn’t even move them to the bed for a long time, preferring to stay there against the wall as he licked into Loki’s mouth and left him dizzy and gasping for air. Even after that, he dropped his head down to kiss over Loki’s neck and shoulder and all Loki could do was comb his fingers through Thor’s golden hair to urge him on.

Maybe Thor was patient, but it had been some time since Loki was with someone who’d managed to arouse him so thoroughly in such a short length of time. He raked his hands down over Thor’s strong shoulders and tugged his shirt off when he had the chance, taking pleasure in the way it messed Thor’s hair even further. He really was handsome; those blue eyes of his were enough to take anyone’s breath away and Loki found himself doing something very dangerous. He was pretending; not pretending that he was enjoying this, because he was, but pretending it was real.

Thor eventually picked him up-- just picked him right up with his big hands on Loki’s ass and his muscles flexing away --and carried him over to the bed. They fell together in a heap and Loki laughed as Thor’s hair formed a curtain around them, silenced only by another kiss. Perhaps that had been his design from the beginning. Loki wondered sometimes if he even knew the difference between his lies and the truth. One thick thigh landed between his knees and shifted up until Thor was grinding his hips down with clear intent. 

Loki knew he needed to retain the upper hand here, so he raked his blunt nails lightly over the prince’s shoulders and arched his back to get closer, even lifting one leg to wrap around Thor’s hip. It wasn’t easy, but he used whatever leverage he had to shove Thor back and quickly switch their positions, seating himself on top of the other man. “You do make a pretty picture,” he observed, sliding his hands up over the firm muscle on Thor’s chest. “A  _ very _ pretty picture.”

Thor laughed and it was mostly just a rumble from deep in his chest. “You’re one to talk,” he answered as he slid his hands up Loki’s thighs. “It’s taking all my strength to not put you on your back again right now.”

Loki smiled as he leaned forward to capture Thor’s lips yet again. “I have something else in mind,” he murmured when he’d pulled away. He brought his lips down to Thor’s jaw and smirked against it. “Something else you’ll find ‘pretty’, I assure you.”

From there, Loki lifted his head only to smirk down at Thor for a moment before ducking down again. He pressed a soft kiss right to the center of the prince’s chest before moving down to do the same to each little bump on his stomach. Soon enough, he was able to sink his teeth into the a deep line of muscle near his right hip and relished the delicious moan Thor let out. That sound alone was more than enough to keep Loki going, eventually tugging the prince’s trousers down and licking his lips because  _ of course _ Thor had more than enough to offer him.

 

 

“Your highness,” he chuckled, turning to press a few soft kisses to Thor’s inner thigh. “Royalty indeed.” He was so thick; thick and long with this beautiful flared head and soft, pink skin… Loki was going to enjoy this to no end. And what a treat! Because some of the men who frequented this particular establishment were so very, very dull and even more useless in the bedroom than they were in a conversation.

Thor picked his head up to watch Loki settle down between his legs, but when a nimble hand slowly pulled back his foreskin and a pink tongue darted out to just swipe over the head of his cock, his head fell right back down again. “It’s alright if you can’t take it all--”

Loki picked his head up and gave Thor a look. “You let me worry about that, love,” he said smoothly. “Relax.” With that, he smirked and settled down to flatten his tongue and lick all the way up from the base of his cock to the tip. Thor was already half hard and there was certainly some bolt of  _ pleasure _ that went through Loki because he had the prince of the whole kingdom right there with his cock in his mouth. He had such power right now, even if it only lasted a short while.

Now, Loki liked to tease. He would tease many clients right up until the point when they couldn’t take it any longer and it would seem, as he nuzzled into coarse blonde hair at the base of his cock and lightly mouthed over the side, that Thor appreciated his attempts at prolonging the inevitable.

But the inevitable did come in the form of Loki slipping soft, wet lips around the head of Thor’s cock and slowly working his way down. With half settled on his tongue, he sealed his lips around the thick length and bobbed his head a few times just to give Thor a taste of what he could do. Loki wasn’t shy about it. He knew he was good and as he pressed his tongue against the vein that traced up the underside to pull a long groan from Thor, he knew that his talent was coming across.

 

 

It certainly took some patience and time, but eventually Loki was able to close his lips around every last inch of the prince’s length and pulled a choked moan from the other man before he pulled off with a gasp. Licking his lips, he smirked and dove right back down to bob his head a few more times, delighting in not only the tiny shifts in Thor’s hips, but the two big hands that eventually slid into his hair as Thor sat up to watch. Eventually, once he could feel Thor’s thighs tightening under his hands, Loki pulled his mouth off with a soft pop and looked up to meet Thor’s eyes and lick his lips as seductively as he could. 

“You weren’t kidding,” Thor panted. “You’ve got one talented mouth.”

Loki smirked and crawled up to peck Thor right on the lips. “Love, you have no idea.”

That answer seemed to please Thor, who slid his hands over Loki’s waist and around him, eventually landing on his ass and squeezing rather hard. “I’ve wanted to do that from the moment I saw you,” he confessed with a laugh. Loki just shook his head and leaned in for another kiss, allowing the prince to eventually coax his lips apart again as he deepened it.

This time, he didn’t bother protesting when Thor pushed him back and crawled over him. Loki just enjoyed the feeling of all that muscle bearing him down and spread his legs to accommodate Thor’s bulk between them. Now, men were usually very eager to have him undressed completely. The few women who had paid him preferred him to stay clothed for a while, at least as far as his trousers went. Then again, he usually spent ages between a woman’s legs without fear of ending things a little too soon.

It would seem that Thor was once again going to surprise him, as he didn’t immediately tug Loki’s trousers off. He didn’t even reach down to touch him; instead he relied on the smooth movements of his hips to arouse Loki and he did a fairly good job of it. Alright, he was doing a wonderful job. Loki never provided too much praise to his clients as he did want them to return and consider him the expert in all things. Then again, most of his clients weren’t worthy of much praise to begin with.

At some point, somewhere between the deep, searching kisses on his lips and the way Thor’s beard would tickle his neck every time he kissed there, somewhere between digging his nails into Thor’s shoulders and thoroughly enjoying the way their cocks rubbed up against one another… Loki may or may not have gotten a little eager.

“Love, if you’re trying to seduce me, you’ve succeeded,” he breathed teasingly. There was no reason to point out that he didn’t need to be seduced; he was a certainty because he was getting paid to be there.

Thor huffed out a laugh against Loki’s collarbone and lifted his head. “You’re not the only one who can tease,” he rumbled. “Love.”

Loki raised his eyebrows as Thor looked down at him. So that was how it was going to be. Alright. “Well, then,” he murmured as he lazily arched his back to invite more. “Let’s see what you can do.”

Thor grinned and moved away to tug Loki’s trousers off. It took some doing, but he managed to remove them and toss them aside. As many men did, he took a long moment to just look at Loki; he took in the long lines of his torso and the slight thickness of his thighs, the hard line of his cock resting against his belly and the way his legs spread so naturally. Men were simple creatures, Loki thought. It was almost for the best that he didn’t ever intend to fall in love with one of them, or anyone, to be honest.

One little movement of Thor’s hand had Loki spreading his legs obscenely, opening himself up to the prince without hesitation and certainly without even a touch of modesty, but it was Thor’s intense gaze that had Loki actually blushing. It was only a little bit, but it was enough to throw him off for a moment.

Thor reached out for Loki’s thighs, lightly dragging his fingers over the soft skin there before settling between his legs and brushing the pad of his thumb right over Loki’s entrance. The soft moan Loki allowed to escape was enough to pull a shaky breath from Thor, who belatedly lifted his eyes in a silent question. Loki pointed to the table behind him and Thor retrieved a bottle of oil to ease the way.

There was something about the process of preparation that Loki no longer found interesting. It was just a means to an end at this point; it was what had to be done so he wasn’t hurt. And yes, there were times when it wasn’t enough. There were also times when it was too much and produced that awful wet sound every time they moved. Thor was good about it; he seemed to take some kind of pleasure in watching Loki writhe as he pressed one finger in after another to stretch him open. Loki played it up as much as he dared all while hoping that this wasn’t the highlight of their evening together because it would be a terrible disappointment, especially because Loki always prepared himself a little bit before he began taking clients for the evening.

When Thor finished, he withdrew his fingers and Loki watched as he coated his cock in a little more oil and stroked himself a few times as he inched up to take his rightful place between Loki’s legs. It was unexpectedly intense. Their eyes met and Loki raised his arms over his head to hold onto the pillow he was resting on as Thor inched forward. He was at the very, very least quite thicker than most and Loki’s brows furrowed as his lips parted in soft moans while he adjusted. Thor was fully seated inside him after what felt like an eternity and Loki was  _ actually _ out of breath.

The slow rhythm that Thor began felt so  _ thorough _ and deep that Loki’s lips were parted the whole time. He reached up as Thor leaned down and slid his hands into the prince’s hair to hold on as tight as he dared because Thor was actually taking him apart second by second and it was wonderful. Loki was so taken with this experience as a whole; the man was good enough on his own, but with that cock and his enthusiasm he was basically a wet dream.

To Loki’s utter surprise, however, it didn’t end there. There had to be some kind of flaw here; perhaps it was the kind of flaw that made it necessary for Thor to seek out the company of a whore when he could have anyone he liked free of charge. And bless him; Thor was absolutely the kind of man who poured all he had into each and every encounter. Before Loki truly knew what was happening, Thor had picked him up and Loki was forced to wrap his arms around the prince’s neck for the time being. With two big, rough hands bracketing his hips, Loki was pressed none too gently against the nearest wall and Thor used that as leverage to slam into him just a little bit harder.

Loki was hit by the notion that if he kept this up, if he really pleased Thor; he might not have to work for the rest of the evening. He might not be able to work for the rest of the evening. But it was the prince’s next move that really had Loki losing any sense of pretense. Thor turned them and put his own back against the wall for support while he continued moving his hips and simultaneously pulled Loki bodily onto him. It was impressive, to be sure, but Loki was more distracted by the fact that he felt so full and so broken (in a good way) and for once, he was with someone who really knew what he was doing.   


 

 

Letting his head fall back, Loki moaned openly and let his fingers tangle in Thor’s long hair to keep him in place as they moved together. Of course, he couldn’t do all that much moving himself, but he remained pliant in Thor’s hold and furnished him with the kinds of deep, broken moans that not very many people could pull from him these days. It was genuine, and that made all the difference in the world.

When Thor did pull himself off the wall, he dropped Loki down to the bed again and crawled over him to bring their lips together in a hot kiss that left Loki very nearly arching up for more. Thor was so overwhelming; heavy and warm and more than eager to show Loki exactly what he had to offer. It was a nice change and when Thor pulled out to turn Loki onto his stomach for more, the latter decided that should Thor want to arrange some kind of standing appointment, he would be entirely amenable.   


 

 

Pulling his hips up, Thor planted one foot on the bed to spread his legs and Loki did the same, leaning down to rest his elbows against the soft pillows beneath him. When Thor pressed right back into him, he let out a little yelp that turned into a laugh that quickly formed a low moan he didn’t even bother muffling with the pillow. “Harder.”

It came out as a demand and Loki might have questioned what he thought he was doing, but Thor groaned and gripped his hips tight enough to ensure light bruises there; Loki usually forbade such things if he could, but this was absolutely worth it. He panted hard as he rocked back into each and every delicious thrust, fingers tightening in the fabric of the pillow he was holding onto, back arching as he sought out a way to take him even more deeply.

Confident that Thor wouldn’t mind, Loki shifted his weight so he could take his own cock in hand and stroke himself to completion, but Thor beat him to it. One big hand slid around his hip and before Loki knew it, he was fucking himself back onto Thor’s cock and rocking forward into his hand and it was too good--  _ too  _ good. Loki let his head hang forward and closed his eyes tight as he welcomed the onslaught that came in the form of Thor’s merciless thrusts.

He came with a sharp cry, quickly biting down on the pillow as his thighs twitched as his hole clenched tight around Thor’s cock. But Thor didn’t let up, not for one moment. He continued moving, continued thrusting hard into Loki and by the time he came as well, Loki was so far gone that he felt boneless from head to toe. He didn’t protest as Thor emptied inside him and he certainly didn’t protest when he pulled out at last, though he did let out a little whine as his entrance twitched and he fell uselessly to the bed.

Thor was up in a few moments and Loki supposed he wasn’t surprised, but it had been nice to pretend for a short while. As he rolled onto his side and propped his head up, Loki took the time to watch as the prince wiped himself clean and gulped down the rest of his wine. He was truly handsome; beautiful from his lovely eyes to his broad chest to his perfect cock and even down past his thick, powerful thighs. “When you say that you’re going to deliver something, you mean it,” he commented. “Bravo, your highness.”

“I can’t tell if you’re being serious or if you’re just teasing me,” he laughed in return. “I think what just happened can be summed up by saying that you are worth every coin and more.”

Loki didn’t falter, but the words hurt in a way he didn’t bother thinking about most of the time. Perhaps it was just embarrassment in front of someone so noble that had him noticing on this particular occasion. Then again, maybe it was just because Loki rather  _ liked _ Thor. “So I’ve been told,” he countered. “Speaking of which, you can leave it in the bowl there on the table. I don’t think my legs are quite up to working just yet.”

Thor smiled and set his payment down in the bowl on the table like a perfect client. “It’s been a pleasure,” he said warmly. “Truly.” Inclining his head a little bit, Thor said his goodbyes and left, shutting the door behind him.

And that was that. Loki pulled himself up to check the payment and noticed that Thor had given him twice the rate they’d briefly discussed and then some; it was enough for Loki to spend the rest of the night reading instead of whoring himself out to others and when he locked the door to keep everyone else out, he felt as though Thor might have known that.

 

 

Of course, Loki assumed that he wouldn’t see Thor again for a very long time, if at all. Why should a prince be forced to pay for sex in the first place, let alone sex with someone like him? He could be visiting the incredibly high end brothels in another part of town; the kinds that served the expensive wine and pampered their whores to the point where they looked almost like nobles. But three nights later, there he was.

He came up to Loki after his performance again, very nearly shoving another man out of the way to get there first. Loki hid his smile behind the cup of wine he was drinking and wondered if Thor still found him quite as beautiful in tonight’s get up- that is, a complicated two piece outfit with strings that wrapped around his torso. Given the way he looked Loki over when they met, the answer was more than likely a very firm ‘yes’.

 

 

“Loki,” he greeted warmly. “You’re looking very well.”

“Am I?” Loki smiled up at the prince and to be honest, he was really looking forward to this so Thor had better not disappoint him by just saying hello and moving on. “I’m surprised to see you back here so soon, your highness. Surely there are establishments more suited to your tastes.”

“To my title, you mean,” he countered with a shrug. “What can I say? I like it here.”

Upstairs in his room, Loki told Thor to wait for him while he got out of his costume and disappeared into a small attached bathroom to disrobe since it wasn’t the most graceful thing in the world. When he reappeared, Thor was already nude and sitting on his bed like he owned the place; Loki supposed that when you were the prince of a particular kingdom, it always kind of felt like you had the right to do as you pleased. Not that Loki minded, of course. Thor was just as beautiful as he’d been the last time and when Loki climbed onto his lap and straddled one thick thigh to begin with, he relished in the warmth of the prince’s smile as he slid his hands into his long hair.

 

 

He decided to ride Thor this time. With the blond’s feet planted firmly on the floor and his unbelievable strength keeping them both up, Loki eagerly rocked his hips and got them both off just like that, with Thor’s big hands on his hips and sweat glistening on both of them. They collapsed in a heap when it was over and Loki laughed-  _ laughed  _ -because it was just so good.

When Thor got up to dress this time, Loki considered asking him if he was coming back, but he decided he didn’t want to know. For the time being, he admired Thor’s ass when he bent over, the hard lines of muscle leading down to his groin while he fasted the laces of his trousers, the way his biceps jumped at every movement, and the thick swell of his chest as he renegotiated his tunic.

 

 

“Would you mind if I came back again?” 

The question soared right over Loki’s head as he was still wishing he’d spent more time  _ licking _ Thor’s chest, but he did turn his eyes up and give the other man a somewhat guilty smile. “Hm?”

Thor chuckled and finally pulled his shirt on, thereby breaking the trance he’d managed to put Loki in. “I asked if you’d mind if I came back again,” he said patiently. “I want to, but I’m not sure of the protocol… I’ve never returned like this before.”

Loki sat up a little. Oh, so they were talking business, then. Thor wanted to know if he was welcome, but there was another question there; would he be guaranteed a night with Loki if he showed up on any particular evening. “Of course I wouldn’t mind,” he answered. “In fact, I’d quite like that. You’re a breath of fresh air, your highness.”

“Thor,” he reminded Loki, but he was smiling in amusement anyway.

“Yes, Thor,” Loki said with a wink. “But… you must understand that timing is everything. If you arrive too late, then I can’t promise you I’ll be available.” That was the harsh truth of it. If Thor was late one evening, Loki may or may not already have company and while Thor could  _ wait _ for him, something told Loki that the prince wasn’t interested in someone else’s sloppy seconds.

Thor nodded seriously. “Then I’ll just have to try my best not to be late.”

Again, he left far more money than Loki would ever ask for, especially for just one round without anything weird, and Loki took the rest of the night off.

Over the next two weeks, Thor came back no less than six separate times. He always arrived before Loki was finished performing and always paid him enough to take off the rest of the night, though Loki wasn’t certain Thor knew what he was doing. He never said anything about it. Then at some point, Thor started coming  _ four _ times a week and Loki couldn’t deny that he was enjoying the monetary benefits and the great sex, but he was starting to worry a little bit. In his experience, men who became attached to their whores usually wound up demanding a kind of fidelity they couldn’t give. Thor was kind, but he was still a man.

One night as they laid together after another round wherein Loki finally got to watch Thor on his knees in front of him, lips wrapped around Loki’s cock as he eagerly bobbed his head, something else changed. “How did you get into this line of work?”

Thor’s question snapped Loki right out of his post-coital bliss and he turned his head towards the other man. “Love, that isn’t a pretty story,” he said smoothly. Thor had long since said that he liked Loki’s voice and often he would ask him to speak to him during sex, but afterwards? Afterwards was always so simple; comfortable, at this point, but simple. “Not nearly as nice as the things I usually say to you.”

Thor turned onto his side and shrugged. “I still want to hear it.”

So Loki sighed and told him. “My mother passed when I was seventeen and left on my own, I just wanted a way to make a living. I met the woman in charge here, Idunn, and she said I was pretty enough to work for her.” Surprisingly, Thor’s pity didn’t extend past the news of his mother’s death. Loki had worried that he would say he was better than this or try to understand why someone would ever sink to this level, but he just accepted it. “It was hard, the first time. But eventually you just…” He looked up again. “Are you sure you want to hear this?”

Thor nodded immediately and reached out to brush Loki’s hair back behind his ear. “Go on.”

“Eventually, it just becomes a job,” he finished. “I can’t lie and say that there haven’t been bad experiences like in any profession, but… I’ve made friends and I make enough to support myself. Really, isn’t life more about survival than worrying about trivial things like the morality of what you do when it doesn’t hurt anyone?”

“I admire you for being so unashamed of it,” Thor said. “Honestly, I do.”

“There’s no need to admire me for anything,” Loki countered. “I’m quite sure you’ve met far braver people than me, your highness. I’m only a whore.”

“With all due respect, I don’t think anyone is  _ only _ anything,” he argued. “Am I only a prince?”

Loki huffed out a short laugh and shook his head. “No, I suppose you are not,” he answered. “If I were to say that, I would be severely discounting your talents as a lover.”

Another night, Thor asked about what Loki liked to do in his spare time as he perused the small pile of books in the corner of his room. “Obviously, I like to read,” he answered, tucking his hands behind his head as he laid on his back. They’d had  _ two _ rounds that evening and he was feeling quite close to sleep, to be honest. There was a voice at the back of his head that wished Thor would stay, but he knew how impossible that would sound if spoken out loud.

 

 

“I write sometimes too,” he offered. “Poetry, mostly. I’m hardly a poet, but it’s nice to put my thoughts on paper. It’s in reading that I find a real escape. It’s so… freeing to find myself wrapped up in someone else’s life.” 

Thor got a weird look on his face then and Loki found himself subjected to a third round- not that he protested even in the slightest. In fact, it was slower than usual and he felt very much like he’d triggered something inside Thor that led him to  _ worship _ every inch of Loki’s skin. Whatever it was, Loki was grateful for it. He was grateful even if he was very, very quiet when Thor left him. 

The next time Thor showed up, he was carrying a pile of books all wrapped up in a ribbon. He presented the gift to Loki, who stood in the main room with his lips parted and his eyes focused on the books in utter confusion. He-- Was that a gift? All of a sudden, he felt  _ ridiculous _ standing there in his costume for the night and escorted Thor up to his room without much of a reaction beyond that.

The books were held out to him and Thor smiled brightly, like he was hoping more than anything else that Loki liked the gift he’d brought. Loki took them and held them close to his chest for a moment as he looked over the titles on the spines. He would devour them with pleasure, but he was equal parts worried and unbelievably flattered by the sentiment. As he set them down, he realized that he had little room to criticize Thor for his level of attachment given that in the very next second, he was kissing  _ his _ prince and quickly getting him out of the clothes he wore.

It went on for longer than Loki wanted to think about. Thor would come with little gifts sometimes; books, a beautiful leather journal, a piece of jewelry here and there. Loki opened up little by little and they developed a comfortable relationship where Thor would even stay with him long after they’d finished. They fell asleep only twice, but Thor never spent the night. That simply wouldn’t do, especially not for a prince. 

Close to four months after their little affair (because that was the only way he could describe this) had begun, Loki finished his performance as usual and bowed to the applause. He was approached by an older man; well maintained, but certainly a little pudgy in the middle. Loki immediately regretted the clothing he’d worn because while the pair of leather trousers he’d danced in was very flattering to his figure, the patent leather heels Idunn had suggested he try might have attracted the wrong kind of attention. He looked younger, this man was looking at him like he was some kind of prize, and Loki’s tolerance for certain behavior had grown thin thanks to so many wonderful encounters with Thor.

 

But who was Loki to be picky? The only clients he’d ever rejected were either too drunk, too belligerent at the onset, or creepy enough to make him visibly uneasy. There was nothing wrong with this man except that he wasn’t Thor, and that was an impossible standard to lay upon anyone. Taking his hand, Loki led the way towards the stairs and prepared to close himself off for the duration of their encounter. 

Except that at the foot of the stairs, he heard his name and turned to see Thor there. Late.

Loki very nearly panicked and he wasn’t sure why. This was his life. This was how he made his living and it was something Thor already knew. But there was a big difference between knowing and  _ seeing _ . Telling his client to go up and ready himself, Loki moved over to Thor and offered him a very small smile. “You’re late,” he said quietly. “I’ve already--”

“You’re not doing anything with him yet,” Thor pointed out. “Turn him away.”

It wasn’t a demand, Loki knew that. Thor was requesting that he say no to a perfectly good client and take him instead and Loki  _ wanted _ to do it. But if he did this now, where did it end? At what point was he just a kept whore instead of the normal whore he’d always been? And did he want to be ‘kept’? Loki valued his freedom. He valued being his own person, making his own way.

“I can’t.”

“You can,” Thor argued.

Loki shook his head a little. “You can wait--”

Thor’s expression was so open that it made Loki sick. He looked like he wanted to throw Loki over his shoulder and carry him away from there; he had such a gentle heart for such a strong warrior and such a large man. And yet he also looked… disappointed, like he was hurt that Loki hadn’t chosen him. “No, I’ll-- I was late. I’ll come back another night.”

And thus, Loki’s suspicions were confirmed. Thor had told him that he wasn’t only a whore, but he was still a whore. And Thor only wanted him if he could also have the illusion that Loki was entirely his because anything else wasn’t good enough.

Thor didn’t return for days. Loki couldn’t understand why he’d even hoped that there might be some extended length of regularity here and took a full night off despite his better judgement because he wasn’t in the state of mind he needed to be in to be effective at his job. It was dangerous, wasn’t it? He should have known already that entertaining Thor the way he did was a bad idea because if he was being honest with himself (and he wasn’t, usually, because it only led to bad feelings) Loki knew that he  _ cared _ for Thor in a way he shouldn’t.

It was just that Thor was kind to him in such a genuine way that Loki was almost able to forget what he was doing every day. He was able to look past the fact that Thor was paying him while they were going at it and it was so  _ normal _ when they laid together afterwards to talk or tease one another. They didn’t even have proper sex sometimes. Loki could recall one particular time wherein they just never got around to it. Thor went after him with his mouth and Loki reciprocated in kind, and it was wonderful. It was so  _ personal _ that he’d gone out of his way to take female clients the rest of that week just because he didn’t want to ruin it, as if he wasn’t ruined already. Thor knew him better than anyone and Loki supposed that was one of many, many mistakes because at the end of it all, Thor was a client. Nothing more.

Two very long weeks after Thor had come late that one time, Loki entered the main room to perform as usual. He wore nothing but a pair of black, leather trousers and he danced with his eyes mostly closed because he wanted to pretend that he wasn’t actually there. It wasn’t even  _ fair _ , he thought, because while he knew he had never  _ loved _ his profession, he had enjoyed parts of it. He’d always loved dancing so much and even that felt like a farce now. Thor probably thought so little of him and even though it really shouldn’t matter, it did. It just did.

 

 

That very night, Loki found a familiar figure coming across the room to greet him and he plastered a smile on his face like a good whore as he bid Thor a warm hello. “You’re looking very well,” Thor offered. “I daresay I like this costume better than all the others.” 

Of course he did. Loki couldn’t help but smile, and genuinely this time. “I rather like this one too,” he answered. “It’s terribly comfortable.” And it brought him quite a lot of attention. Loki had begun saving up in a serious way since that night when he’d had to watch Thor leave and the more attention he got, the more clients he could take, the more money he might be able to squirrel away until he could better himself, somehow. 

He had also considered turning Thor down should he show up again, but with the way his heart was pounding just standing there talking to the prince, that decision was making itself without him. 

“Should we go upstairs?” Thor suggested. 

Thor still had this air of royalty about him; he knew what he wanted and he knew that Loki understood why he was there, so he didn't bother dancing around it. He also didn’t acknowledge what had happened the last time they’d seen each other and that made Loki feel… strange, like he was being ignored somehow, even though Thor was right there asking to spend the evening in bed with him. It was a strange kind of emotional neglect that Loki wasn’t familiar with.

Upstairs in his room, Loki closed the door and locked it as usual. He turned to find Thor sitting upright on the edge of his bed with all of his clothes still on, boots and all. “You do remember how this works, right?” Loki teased. “The clothes have to come off first.” 

Thor smiled and leaned back a little as he gave Loki a wide smile. Oh. Oh, Loki understood. Smiling in return, he gracefully got to his knees and undid the laces on Thor’s trousers to get them open just enough. He kept his eyes closed for a while until Thor carefully urged him to look up and meet his gaze; Loki took pleasure in things like that usually, although he was still a little thrown off by this whole encounter. 

Apparently Thor found it entirely normal and as he was willing to throw himself into it as usual, Loki found himself naked on on his back on the bed within no time. But instead of shoving his legs up, Thor scooted up to straddle Loki’s chest and offered his cock again, lifting Loki’s arms up over his head to pin them down- not that Loki was struggling at all. Opening his mouth, he allowed it for a short while before he decided that he was far too aroused and far too familiar with Thor to not demand more. 

 

 

What he got when he asked for the ‘more’ he wanted was not exactly what he expected. Thor took hold of his hips and flipped him over, hoisting them right into the air and burying his face between Loki’s legs with a level of enthusiasm that still managed to surprise Loki even now.

“Thor--!” With both hands gripping the sheets as tightly as he could, Loki tried his best to keep the frantic whining to a minimum, but Thor and his tongue and his beard were all determined to reduce him to a whimpering, quivering mess. And he succeeded. At some point,  _ tears _ came to his eyes as his cock throbbed beneath him and he squirmed in some attempt to get more and get away at the same time. “Thor, I swear to the gods if you don’t fuck me right this second, I’ll--”

Thor lifted his mouth off and Loki could  _ feel _ him smiling, the bastard. “You’ll what?”

Loki huffed a little, rolled onto his back, and gracefully spread his legs. “I can still turn you away,” he reminded him. “That’s right, I can leave you all turned on with nowhere to go.” 

Raising his eyebrows, Thor reached out to slide his hands over the outsides of Loki’s thighs. “Is that so?” He mused. “Would that really solve anything? We’d both be left wanting…” 

Loki wanted to throw what had happened last time back in his face. He wanted to remind Thor that there was always another client, always another person who wanted what he had to give. But he realized that just as he could find another client, Thor was perfectly able to find another whore.

“Well, then. That would be quite the pickle, wouldn’t it?” Loki arched his back in the most fetching manner he could and bent his legs at the knee to spread his legs a little further. “Do we really want to go unsatisfied just to prove a point?”

Thor reached off to the side for a vial of oil and shook his head. “No, we don’t,” he answered. 

The smile was back in full force as he slowly prepared Loki with plenty of nudging up against his prostate- enough to make him grit his teeth and swear even as he wondered why he was so extraordinarily aroused this evening as opposed to all the others. It just felt like he was going to expire if he didn't have Thor right  _ now _ .

“Eager tonight, are we?” Thor chuckled as he withdrew his fingers and slicked himself up as usual. “I think I rather like this side of you, Loki.”

Loki huffed a little as Thor settled between his legs and reached up for the long golden hair he liked pulling so much. “You’re especially cocky this evening,” he countered. “More than usual.”

Thor pressed right into Loki and they groaned together even as he hit home and gave Loki the few seconds he always did. “Perhaps I missed you,” he answered, leaning down to kiss Loki right on the lips. “And perhaps I know that you missed me too.”

Loki didn’t have time to protest. Thor worked up to a lovely rhythm in no time and not too long after that, he had his hands planted on the bed and his hips driving his cock hard into Loki without much hesitation between them. There was this mutually silent understanding that while the idea was that Thor could do pretty much whatever he liked, they both appreciated a little passion here and there. Tonight, it would seem that Thor had something particular in mind and that something was driving Loki absolutely mad with want.

With his legs spread obscenely wide, Loki was able to truly appreciate the power behind each and every thrust. Thor’s hair was hanging down around them and Thor’s lips were on his or on his neck or on his jaw, Thor’s cock was just pounding into him like this might be the very last time…

Thor was everywhere and Loki couldn’t conceptualize a better way to spend the evening.

When he came at last thanks to his own hand, Loki arched his back and cried out, his free hand digging fiercely into Thor’s scalp as he gripped his hair. Thor followed suit not long after that and they collapsed in a sweaty pile on the bed. Before too long, Thor was up and making his way to a basin filled with water that they kept nearby for washing and the like. Loki turned onto his side and watched, his gaze drifting up from the prince’s hard, chiseled stomach to his chest, to the way his arms moved… Beautiful. Somehow Thor became more and more beautiful as time went on.

 

 

“You really ought to take your shirt off more often,” Loki teased from the bed. “You could say anything and no one would protest as they’d be far too busy  _ staring _ .” 

Thor laughed and shook his head. “All people are not so distracted by my chest as you are.”

Loki scoffed. “I’d like to see some kind of survey.”

When he was finished, Thor sat down on the edge of the bed again and offered Loki a smile. “I wanted to talk to you about something,” he said rather seriously. “And I want you to hear me out before you answer because if you say no right off the bat, I’ll be crushed.”

Uh oh. Loki sat up and put his back against the headboard for the time being, idly grabbing a corner of the sheets to cover himself as he felt this was one of  _ those _ conversations. “Go on.”

“Last time I was here, when I found you coming up here with that other man--”

“Thor, that’s my  _ job _ ,” he answered. “You know that--”

Thor held a hand up. “I know,” he said softly. “But I’d never seen you with another man before and it made me feel…”

Loki sighed as Thor trailed off. Made him feel what? Possessive? Protective? Angry? Whatever it was, Loki couldn’t do anything about it other than perhaps set up an appointment for Thor, but he’d said his schedule was too varied for that.

Thor reached out and touched Loki’s knee. “It made me jealous,” he finished. “Terribly jealous.”

“Love, that’s a dangerous thing to feel where I’m concerned.”

“I know it is. But as fate would have it, I have this unique  _ capability _ of making sure that you’re mine and mine alone.” Thor slowly brought his eyes up to Loki and regarded the confusion written all over his face. “If you would allow me, I would furnish you with a place to live on your own and whatever other money you need. All you need do in exchange is be mine.”

Loki could hardly believe what he was hearing. This kind of opportunity didn’t  _ ever _ come. He’d never heard of a whore being treated like some kind of prized jewel; not by the prince of Asgard, not this way. And even if he had, he never would have thought he’d be worth such trouble. Still, the situation sounded… difficult. If he said yes, he was agreeing to be kept as some kind of pleasure slave; perhaps he was promised only to Thor, but what if Thor brought his friends around? At what point did he have the license to refuse?

And yet.

Thor was a kind man. Loki didn’t want to believe that he was capable of anything so cruel and he wanted to have faith that this was because Thor just enjoyed his company so very much. Was it realistic to hope that his future actually lay with the prince? No. But Loki had already had such harsh doses of reality in his life; maybe what he really needed was a little fantasy.

“I understand if you need to think about it,” Thor continued when he didn’t answer right away. “It must come as something of a shock, but I think we would be able to come to some kind of agreement and I promise you, the compensation would mean you wouldn’t have to work another day in your life.”

Yes, and that was the dream. Loki supposed that it was the kind of thing that every person regardless of menial profession would hope for, wasn’t it? “I’d be a fool to refuse such a generous offer,” he said at last, turning his eyes up to Thor. “Can I ask you a few questions?”

Thor nodded. “Yes, of course,” he answered. “Of course.” 

Loki wondered if this would insult Thor to the point where he revoked his offer. “When you say I am to be yours,” he said smoothly. “You do mean  _ only _ yours, yes?”

Thor frowned a little. “Yes,” he said slowly. “I’ve said you’ll never have to work again.”

“Working only means I’m getting paid to do it,” Loki countered. “Your friends…”

It dawned on Thor what Loki was asking and he shook his head immediately. “Never,” he swore. “I would never ask you to-- No.”

Loki actually smiled a little bit because Thor’s answer was so pure that he couldn’t possibly be lying and it was that answer that made him realize that he didn’t have any reason to fear Thor mistreating him. He nodded and smiled. “Then… Then I’m afraid I can’t refuse.” He looked up to Thor again. “Thank you.”

Thor’s smile was like the actual sun. “No, I should be thanking you,” he said warmly. “Pack your things and we can leave tonight. I’ll escort you to your new home myself.”

Loki let out a breath and nodded, quickly getting up to pull on not the leather trousers he had been wearing, but a pair of soft trousers suitable to go out in public instead. He looked around his room and quickly pulled a small trunk out from under his bed to fill it up. Books, trinkets, little bits of jewelry he couldn’t part with, mementos of his mother… Clothes were stuffed into a bag and with that, Loki was finished. He looked at the trunk and the bag and sheepishly turned his gaze to Thor.

“That’s all,” he said. “That’s everything I’d ever bother to save.” 

Thor had already dressed and he looked down at Loki’s belongings with a strange look on his face. “Alright,” he answered belatedly. “Yes. Then let’s go, shall we?” He took the trunk and hoisted it over his shoulder while Loki grabbed the bag and led the way downstairs to say his goodbyes. Obviously Idunn was sad to see him go as were some of the other girls he was close to, but Loki left on Thor’s heels and as soon as the cool breeze outside hit him, he felt so  _ free _ . 

Of course, it was a ridiculous notion considering he was literally being taken somewhere and being kept as some kind of pet. On the walk, Loki realized something and frowned as he looked up to Thor. “How is it that you have this place for me to live? Do you just keep a spare place on the side?” He paused. “Have you done this before?”

For what might have been the very first time since they’d met, Thor looked downright sheepish. He pushed his free hand through his hair and glanced over to Loki, but only for a moment. “I… may have anticipated your acceptance,” he admitted. “Or hoped for it, at least.”

Loki didn’t know why, but he found that very sweet. “You rented--”

He cleared his throat. “Purchased.”

“You  _ purchased _ a home without knowing whether or not I’d say yes,” he said in amusement. “Either you’re impossibly arrogant, or deep down you’re something of a hopeless romantic.” 

Thor laughed and readjusted the trunk resting on his shoulder. “Perhaps I’m only mildly arrogant and also something of a romantic as well.”

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

The home Thor had purchased for Loki was in a more prestigious area. It wasn’t massive nor did he feel like they needed to be outrageously ostentatious about it, but it contained all the warmth and necessities that he could think of. The door opened right into a large room with beautiful wood floors and windows that provided plenty of natural light. Off to the right, there was a modest kitchen and dining table with a beautiful set of wooden cabinets fitted with glass panels that Loki immediately adored. It was like Thor had really taken him into account when he’d purchased this house instead of just choosing something convenient. How long had he been looking?

 

 

To the left was a sitting room with bookshelves along the walls although they had yet to be filled in any substantial way (Thor would see to it that Loki was given all the books he could handle.), and right before them was a large hearth with plush sofas around it. There was even a thick fur thrown over the back to keep Loki warm when Thor wasn’t available.

 

 

Loki looked like he’d expected a room somewhere and stood beside Thor with wide eyes and slightly parted lips no matter how he tried to hide his shock. “This is all for me?” He asked eventually. “No one else lives here?”

Thor chuckled and idly put his arm around Loki’s shoulders to give them a squeeze. “It’s all for you,” he confirmed. “Every single inch. And I know better than anyone how much you like things of appropriate size.”

Loki turned to give him a glare that turned into rolling his eyes because that was a terrible joke. “It’s beautiful,” he admitted. “Thank you.”

Thor grinned broadly like he was so very proud that he’d done a good job picking out a place. “Come, you haven’t seen all of it yet,” he said warmly, directing Loki to a set of stairs just off to the side. The second floor was mostly taken up by a massive bedroom and an accompanying bathing room. There were large windows with curtains hanging on either side and a lovely bed on a platform that just begged to be used.

 

 

The bathing room was equally as wonderful. Loki stepped into the room once he’d set his bag down near the bed and Thor followed him to find him admiring the large, glass bathtub that served as the centerpiece of the room. It was made of thick glass and Loki’s fingertips brushed over the metal ‘branches’ that wound up the sides. It was beautiful; delicately made, and yet made to withstand some time. 

 

 

Either Loki was dreaming or this was far too good to be true. The house itself was marvelous; well-made and private and impossibly perfect for him. Then again, as Loki had never been in such a lovely house he supposed that anything like this would be deemed ‘perfect’. Thor had really gone all out to take care of someone he only needed to do the bare minimum to impress.

Turning to face the prince, Loki gave him a suspicious glare. “You’re not going to all of a sudden demand something very weird from me, are you?” He asked. “Are you secretly looking to tie me up and turn me into some kind of sexually available slave?”

Thor blinked and raised his eyebrows. “No,” he answered slowly. There was a pause before he spoke again. “Have you had people tie you up before?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “It’s not the tying me up I object to,” he explained. “It’s the other part.”

Thor looked like he had to shake that idea off for a moment lest he grab the nearest bit of rope to try it out. Loki just narrowed his eyes. “I have no plans to turn you into a slave of any kind,” he promised, belated as it was. “I don’t think it should come as any surprise that I simply do not wish to share you.”

Actually, it did come as a surprise. Loki knew his own value as a whore, but as a consort? He should have already refused this little arrangement because he knew that he liked Thor more than he was supposed to and if he wasn’t careful, that might just bloom into something unexpected and unbelievably painful. “Well,” Loki answered as he wandered back into the bedroom for the time being. “You’ve done quite a good job of giving me a good reason to stay here.” 

Thor smiled and joined Loki as he sat down on the edge of the bed. “I’m glad you like it,” he said warmly. “Truly. I tried to find something that might suit you.”

Loki smiled. “It would seem that you are much more intuitive than you seem,” he teased lightly. And then, because Loki was apparently throwing caution to the wind every now and then. “When will I see you again?”

“I’ll return tomorrow,” he promised. “I’m afraid I have an important meeting with my father first thing in the morning and I cannot be late. Something tells me that if I were to stay… I would not be able to be there in time.” Thor grinned. “Walk me out?”

“It would be my pleasure.” Loki did walk Thor all the way downstairs and over to the entrance, where they paused with the door still closed. “Well, have a good night, my prince.”

Loki leaned up to peck Thor on the lips, but he was tugged closer with one arm and laughed against Thor’s lips as the kiss was deepened a little bit. When they parted again, Loki shook his head at Thor and lightly nudged his chest. “Go on,” he urged playfully. “Get out of here.”

Thor grinned wolfishly and leaned in for another kiss-- as well as an opportunity to reach around and squeeze Loki’s ass-- before heading out for real. Loki locked the door behind him and turned around to lean against it and take in the  _ silence _ around him. There were no moans coming through the walls, no music from the first floor, no drunk men banging at his door.

This was his home for as long as Thor allowed him to have it.

Smiling to himself, he ran right back upstairs and dove into the plush bed, tugging the blankets and furs around him so he could sleep for as long as possible without any interruption at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki could probably get used to this. The home Thor had gifted to him was so lovely and warm that he hardly wanted to leave at all, let alone think about going back to his little room at the brothel. The morning after Thor first brought him there, he’d taken his time having breakfast before taking a long, luxurious bubble bath in the lovely tub upstairs. After that, he sought about unpacking all his meager belongings and dressed simply for the day; he supposed that whether or not he was in a private place, he still needed to look good. With that in mind, he wore the same clothing he might have worn for any client; tight, black trousers paired with a soft, green tunic that showed off his broad shoulders, but nipped in slightly at the waist. He remained barefoot for the thrill of it.

When Thor did return, he let himself in and left his boots at the door. That little gesture, for some unknown reason, gave Loki pause for just a moment before he was leaning up for a kiss and the chance to wrap his arms around the prince’s neck. “You get more beautiful every time I see you,” Thor told him-- and that was all it took.

But it was strange how circumstances could change so much about something as simple as sex. 

Loki hopped up and wrapped his legs around Thor’s waist knowing that the other would support his weight and carry him wherever he wanted to do this. He chose the bedroom, Loki couldn’t have cared less. But when he had only been fucking Thor for money as he did everyone else, it was a lot easier to pretend; it was easier to detach from him as a person and regard him as just a client, or lose himself in his own fantasies knowing very well that nothing else would happen.

This time, as Thor pressed into him with Loki’s legs spread obscenely around the prince’s hips and two thin hands gripping the headboard, it felt like something more. Loki was acutely aware of the fact that he liked Thor more than he ought to; he wondered if this was part of the ramifications for that because it did feel, somehow, like they’d taken their relationship to a new, promising level. He had to remind himself that this was merely because Thor wanted him all to himself, not because he had plans to actually  _ be _ with Loki in a romantic sense. 

For some reason, the thought hurt more than he’d expected and Loki changed the position as soon as he could, turning around to put himself on his hands and knees and keep his gaze down. 

When it was all over, Loki rolled away and sprawled out there. His mind was clouded, but he was sure it would fade with time. It  _ had _ to fade with time because this was the best opportunity he was ever going to get and he couldn’t pass it up. He’d have to be stupid to pass this up. 

“Is it just me, or is that so much better when it’s done in complete privacy?” Thor mused as he stretched out, his cock still twitching slightly as it softened against his belly. “Not that it wasn’t fantastic before, of course.” 

Loki smiled and reached out to idly run his hand over Thor’s chest. “I’ll admit that there is some pleasure to be taken from the fact that we can be as loud as we like,” he quipped. “And there are  _ so many _ surfaces we’ve yet to christen.” 

Now that had Thor grinned and soon enough, one big arm was wrapped around Loki’s waist to drag him closer. “I can have you on all of them,” he said roughly, biting down on Loki’s shoulder before moving up to kiss his neck. His beard scratched the smooth skin there and Loki shuddered a little bit.

“Such a brute,” he teased lightly, playfully pushing Thor away. “Honestly, I thought you were supposed to be a prince.” 

Thor laughed and rolled them over so he could pin Loki down under him, both hands up on either side of his head. “I am a prince,” he huffed. “I just happen to know what I want.” He leaned down and captured Loki’s lips in a deep kiss that was eagerly returned and then some even though Loki didn’t have the use of his hands. If he had, they would have been buried in Thor’s hair. When he pulled back, Thor smiled rather fondly at him. “And what I want is you… on every surface available at least once. Then we can return to our favorites.” 

As the hour grew a bit later after their second round, Thor’s stomach began to growl and Loki smiled widely. “Someone’s hungry,” he teased. “I may not be able to cook like the palace chefs, but I think I can pull something together…” 

Loki hadn’t actually considered the idea that Thor might just be staying the night. Now that they weren’t in the brothel anymore, he was perfectly within his rights to stay… and Loki wouldn’t complain. Even with the constant reminder that he couldn’t get any more attached than he already was, he  _ wanted _ Thor to stay. And he wasn’t much of a cook. 

Soon enough, they were both in the kitchen as Loki sorted through the cabinets and the icebox to find what he needed. Thankfully, Thor had fully stocked everything and he did find a small roast that he put over the fire to cook while he sliced up some potatoes and carrots and the like so he could throw them into a pot to cook with a little broth. It was a very, very simple meal, but it would have to do. Of course, it was when he turned around to find Thor patiently setting the table that he realized what a domestic scene he’d stumbled into and he nearly called the whole thing off, but how could he do that? Well, he couldn’t. Instead, he just turned right back around and poked the meat like that would help it cook faster. 

Eating together was an experience. Thor’s appetite in all things was rather… passionate, it seemed. He ate nearly half the roast on his own and when Loki proclaimed himself too full to continue, he ate the rest of it as well. Not a single potato remained either. When he sat back and rubbed his perfectly flat belly in appreciation of the meal, Loki just shook his head and continued sipping his wine. That is, until Thor pulled his head up and gave him a  _ look _ .

They didn’t even bother making it to the bedroom. It would seem that Loki’s little show of domesticity was enough to put him in the mood yet again. He took Loki right over the dining room table with the remnants of their dinner rattling as he frantically held onto the far edge for some kind of balance. This time, Loki didn’t protest when Thor eventually flipped him over, putting his back on the table and shoving right back into him. Instead, his hands flew up to slide into Thor’s hair and he gripped hard as he pulled the other man down for a kiss in the midst of it all. 

That night, Thor sprawled out on his back and Loki pressed up to his side. He laid his head on the prince’s chest without hesitation even though he was very much aware of the dangers here. It would seem that when Thor was directly involved, he couldn’t bring himself to care. And so, with Thor’s strong arm around him, Loki fell asleep without a care in the world; he was safe, sated, and impossibly well kept right now. What could possibly go wrong?

Well, that was explained the next morning. Loki woke up feeling well rested and ready to start the day, but something was wrong. He turned over and slowly opened his eyes to the sun shining in and--- an empty bed. Surely Thor hadn’t left him in the middle of the night. Or had he? Perhaps it was just too late in the day and Thor had to leave? 

 

 

The first thing Loki did was look for a note. When he saw none and no trace of Thor’s clothing either, he curled up a little bit and tried to just remind himself that Thor wasn’t his _lover_. He was… a client, really. Thor practically owned him right now. There was nothing between them except the expectation of good sex. Everything else was a happy coincidence, a bonus, something _extra._  

Still, he needed a minute. At least when he’d been making money each time, it had been for a purpose. Now he was basically giving himself away for a better life. It felt cheaper somehow, like he should have been worth more than this, but Loki knew that he really wasn’t. And while he didn’t want to acknowledge why it was taking him so long to get out of bed, the truth was that it hurt. They’d had this wonderful evening together and Thor just left before he woke up like he didn’t mean a thing at all. Would he even be back that night?

Gods, Loki was in far too deep. 

Wallowing in self pity, he wrapped himself up in a thin robe, tied it tightly at his waist, and slowly made his way downstairs for a glass of wine far too early in the day. He was pouring the aforementioned glass when the door just flew open and he turned in a rush to find-- Thor. 

Thor, who smiled widely and marched over to him for a kiss before he unpacked the bag in his hand; he’d purchased freshly baked rolls and some fruit from the stands in town, along with a couple of pastries and a small wheel of creamy cheese. He’d gone out to get breakfast. 

Thor had gone out to get breakfast for them.

The thought was so ridiculous that Loki had trouble accepting it, but he stared in shock for several seconds and that only continued when Thor presented him with a little flower he’d clearly picked from someone’s garden; it was a little thing, just enough to press into Loki’s hair, which was exactly what he did before pecking him on the lips again. “Come and eat while the bread is still warm.” 

He pulled out a chair that Loki dropped himself into and moved away to retrieve butter and a knife, along with a cask of honeyed milk instead of the wine Loki had been readying for himself. All of a sudden, everything felt very real. Loki was coming to terms with the fact that he’d been  _ that _ upset when he’d found Thor gone and the fact that Thor had gone out of his way so they could spend the morning together as well, without even taking him as soon as he’d woken up. 

It was  _ jarring _ . 

Thor left some time after that, telling Loki that he might not be back that evening, but likely the night after that. He also set a little satchel of coin on the table and said that Loki should spend it as he pleased; clothing, food, whatever he wanted. He even kissed Loki on the lips before he left. 

That afternoon, Loki sat on one of the plush couches with a blanket wrapped around him and his brow furrowed. He stared at the fire for a long time, just thinking about how he’d come to this moment in his life. There was a part of him that wished he could just be content with the mediocre existence he’d had before, but there was that ever present voice in the back of his head telling him that he deserved more. It was awfully ironic considering there was no reason for him to believe such a thing. Still, he’d been perfectly content in the brothel before Thor walked in with his muscles and his eyes and that stupid smile.

He didn’t spent a single coin that day, but he did come to exactly one disturbing realization. Loki wasn’t ready for the truth, but his panic and hurt that morning had only one explanation and he seriously considered just disappearing with the coin in the house and never looking back because it was that terrifying to him. It would seem that despite his attempts to the contrary, Loki had actually developed some kind of…  _ fondness _ for Thor. Some, he thought, might even call it the beginnings of love. 

What had he done to  _ deserve _ this?

 

Now, there was this huge chance that Loki wouldn’t be able to carry on with this like a professional. Surely Thor’s goal in this was to make  _ sure _ that Loki was entirely dependent on him and so far, he’d succeeded. Loki wasn’t going to make it so easy for him. The next day, he spent every single coin Thor had left him on a fantastic new wardrobe, a few choice pieces of jewelry, and an entire cake just because he felt like it. He also bought a few oils and lotions to keep his skin soft, and a new brush for his hair. It was good to spend money like this, but he did it nearly frantically and chose something extravagant he wanted Thor to buy for him because he was going to be such a brat that Thor… would leave him? That wasn’t what he wanted either, but he needed to test limits and put some distance between them as soon as possible.

When Thor returned for him that evening, Loki was only wearing a pair of leather trousers and swept right over to the prince to set his little plan in motion. He caught Thor’s lips first, sliding his hands over his chest while they kissed for a short while and Loki backed him up against the closed door. After that, he made short work of kissing his way down Thor’s chest and stomach until he was kneeling in front of him; the way to a man’s heart, he thought, was through food and a well timed blowjob. Loki threw himself into it with all he had, both hands gripping Thor’s thighs to keep him still for a while before letting him rock his hips back and forth to seek out his release. 

He even swallowed, though a dribble of the prince’s seed remained on his chin until Thor himself reached down to wipe it off. “I have to have you now,” Thor said, tugging him up and throwing Loki right over his shoulder once he’d tugged his trousers back up- for the most part, at least. Loki grinned in triumph as he was carried to the couch, where they very nearly tore the clothes from one another and went at it right there, with Loki’s legs spread over Thor’s lap as he rode him. 

Covered in a sheen of sweat, Loki collapsed forward once he’d finally spilled and panted lightly into Thor’s neck. “And here I was planning to take you upstairs first,” he murmured. “I just had to have you when I saw you.” He leaned up to nip at Thor’s earlobe. “Carry me upstairs now? I’ve got fruit waiting for us there and everything.” 

Thor did as he was asked, just like Loki knew he would. He even laughed as Loki fed him a few grapes, just like Loki knew he would. When they’d had their fill of fruit and cream, Loki laid back and stretched, idly putting himself in a position where his body was shown to his greatest advantage; it showed off how flexible he was, but looked completely casual at the moment. 

 

 

“I went shopping today,” he mused. “I think you’ll like the things I bought.” 

Thor turned onto his side and smiled. “I have no doubt. You’ve yet to look anything but lovely in anything you’ve worn.”

Loki grinned in return and shifted a little to ‘get comfortable’. “There was one thing I couldn’t, though,” he continued. “This beautiful emerald pendant in one of the shops. It was far too expensive.” 

Thor raised his eyebrows. “Really?” 

“Mm. It was really very tasteful; a lovely stone all set in a silver…” He sighed. Could Thor be manipulated so easily?. “But I  _ did _ get some tunics and trousers so I don’t always look like exactly what I am, at the very least.” 

The next afternoon, long after Thor had left him, Loki received a package containing the exact thing he’d been pining after. And that was all, wasn’t it? As long as he had some distance between them, the fact that he got butterflies in his stomach whenever Thor smiled at him wouldn’t matter. He was even able to mostly ignore the little note attached to the box-- 

 

_Loki,_  

_ So you can remember what you are in my eyes. _

_ Thor _

 

It was unbelievably sweet no matter what the interpretation, unless of course he was saying that Loki was like a jewel because he belonged to Thor. In that case, he had something to protest. But deep down, he knew that Thor meant it in a good way. He was a good man, no matter how badly Loki wanted to find a fault in him.

The next six months just flew by. Loki wasn’t quite able to adapt to the fact that he was being kept like a pet for Thor’s pleasure, but he  _ was _ able to forget about it sometimes. That is, when Thor was there it was very easy to pretend that whatever they had between them was real. They slept together, they talked, they had meals together… Sometimes they’d even go for long walks close to sunset. Thor remained sweet and kind to him and although Loki couldn’t quite understand why, he wasn’t going to complain. Most men would have demanded much more from him by now, he was sure of that. Most would not be so gentle.

On top of that, he found that Thor was quite willing to talk to him as an equal. Sometimes they would lay in bed for hours just talking about everything; Loki would tell Thor little stories he’d heard around the brothel or myths and fables from books he’d read and Thor would tell Loki about court and the truths about the royals he’d heard so much about. He also found that it was quite easy to talk to Thor, even if he wasn’t entirely honest. Loki’s self-deprecating humor earned him several earnest proclamations from Thor reminding him that he was worth more than he let on, that he was important and special and terribly valuable. Loki wasn’t sure he believed him, but he appreciated the sentiment behind it. After all, he was a sure thing. Thor didn’t have to lie to him.

In the long run, Loki found out so much about Thor that it was nearly impossible to not care for him. He was a prince, yes. He had an arrogant streak a mile wide and they had even had their little spat and disagreements here and there, but Thor was ultimately a good person. He talked warmly about his mother, whom Loki had heard so many lovely stories about even before Thor, and he was so achingly open about his insecurities that it made Loki want to  _ hug _ him. 

Once again, he was in far too deep. 

It was sometime in the dead of winter that Thor told him he would be absent for a few days in a row due to responsibilities in the palace. He was forced to attend blessings given by the royal family, prayers over expectant mothers, celebrations as they neared the new year, and so forth. They spent an entire day together to make up for it and Thor left him a gift on the table when he left with instructions to open it two days from now, so he didn’t miss Thor too terribly. Ass.

But two days later, when Loki  _ did _ miss Thor quite terribly, he understood why Thor had wanted him to wait. Inside a large box was a smaller box topped with a folded, handwritten letter.

 

_ Loki, _

_ I hope you know by now that you mean a great deal to me. As we come upon the new year, I wanted to give you something that might symbolize what we have right now as I cannot yet give you anything more. Just know that your company has made a difference in my life and you have made a permanent impression upon me. I find myself thanking the gods I chose to go into that brothel the first night we met for I hadn’t, I would not know the happiness I feel when I am with you. _

_ Very truly yours, _

_ Thor _

 

Loki read the letter once, then read it again. He could not ‘yet’ give him anything more? What was he on about? This whole arrangement was as far as it could ever go and to even  _ insinuate _ that there was hope for a future was ludicrous! It was mad! And where exactly did Thor get off saying things like that? Where did he find the arrogance and nerve to dangle something like that in front of someone who could never, ever have it? And what was this gift?

Well, all the air left Loki’s lungs when he opened the smaller box to find a beautiful, silver ring sitting in a little velvet case. It was clearly made for Loki alone, a tasteful diamond set in the center of a sparkling ring with a delicately cut emerald on either side. As he looked it over, he also found a royal crest engraved on the back like he had any business wearing such a thing. But as he was entirely alone, Loki stared at the ring for a few seconds before slowly slipping it onto his left hand and inhaling so deeply that his breath caught in a bad way. 

Sighing heavily, he trekked upstairs and slid the ring onto a delicate silver chain from amongst his possessions. That chain was hung on the side of his vanity mirror where he would always be able to see it because like it or not, the fact that Thor had even made an effort that way was very sweet. Loki wasn’t sure how to take it, but the affection behind it was very real. At least, he assumed it was real. Again, what motive could Thor possibly have for lying to him?

But then the rumors started. 

Loki first heard them while he was in the market picking up something sweet to tide himself over until Thor returned. Upon investigation, he learned that the most prominent piece of news circulating was that the crown prince was engaged to be married. For some reason, even though it was practically expected, the news hit him hard and Loki rushed home right away like that would make the pain ebb a little bit. It didn’t. In fact, it increased tenfold. 

 

Thor was engaged? 

 

If he was to be married, there was little chance he would be keeping some common whore around for his pleasure alone. He would have a wife for that! He would be having children with her, sleeping with her every night,  _ loving _ her… And yes, of course, it was not unlike a royal to keep a mistress, but Loki was no mistress. He was a whore; he was bought and paid for, not some high class mistress kept in the palace. Thor was going to leave.

That was the reality; Thor was going to come back and tell him it was over. And while Loki was sure that he would be able to  _ survive _ going back to the brothel, he… he didn’t want to. 

Obviously there was a part of him that never wanted to leave the house Thor had allowed him to live in these past six months, nor the easy access to whatever food and drink he wanted, nor the spending money… but he  _ cared _ for Thor. As much as Loki didn’t want to admit it, watching him leave would be devastating and then some. But it was inevitable, wasn’t it? Loki should have been prepared for this from the very beginning.

That night, he carefully packed away everything he could fit in the large trunk at the foot of the bed. Clothes, jewelry, little trinkets… Everything was packed as neatly as possible because Loki didn’t even know if Thor would come back himself or simply have him turned out of the house. For two more days, he waited anxiously for the other shoe to drop.

When Thor did return, however, he did the most unexpected thing ever. Loki stood up from his place in the living room and set his cup of tea down in order to greet the prince. He had a thick cardigan wrapped around his shoulders and he felt very nearly desperate for some miracle that would make him  _ wrong _ about everything, somehow, but little hope that it would actually happen. It would seem that Thor was not yet done surprising him as he wrapped Loki up in a warm embrace and kissed him full on the lips like nothing was wrong. 

And gods help him, Loki surrendered to it. Sliding his fingers into Thor’s hair, he returned the kiss as fervently as he dared and eventually let Thor carry him upstairs to the bedroom. Loki didn’t let him go for a moment, not even to disrobe. Instead, it was done in a series of awkward movements while they kissed on the bed, Thor’s tunic thrown to the side while Loki worked on getting his trousers down. It was just that he couldn’t bear to look into Thor’s eyes right now. He couldn’t bear to take a moment wherein he might remember the truth about their situation.

Instead, he spread his legs and let Thor press into him with a heavy groan. Loki kept his arms wrapped around Thor’s shoulders and pulled him in close, relishing the scratch of the prince’s beard against his neck as usual. It might be the last time. It might be the last time. Loki’s legs tightened around Thor’s waist as they continued and when their eyes did meet, Loki somehow found it within himself to smile just before he was given another kiss. It was quite possibly the quietest they’d ever been together; soft moans replaced passionate shouts and Loki came with a muffled cry instead of a shuddering, earth-shaking, obscene moan. Thor followed soon after and rolled off him, only to pull Loki close again anyway. 

“I have missed you,” Thor told him, even going so far as to leave a kiss on his temple. “The people at court are not nearly as interesting as you are, Loki.” 

“Not everyone can be as interesting as I am,” Loki countered softly. “But I’ve missed you too.”

Loki’s stomach was seriously protesting his idea for one last round with Thor. He had thought that he would be strong enough to resist, but what if he wasn’t? What if Thor intended to keep him regardless of his marriage? Did Loki think so little of himself that he was ready to be his little whore on the side? 

Thor turned over and kissed his neck. “You haven’t said anything about the gift I left you,” he murmured against the skin there. “Did you like it?”

Loki closed his eyes for a brief moment. “Yes, I did,” he answered quietly. “It’s beautiful.”

Thor was smiling when he lifted his head. “Not nearly as beautiful as you are,” he said warmly. “But I suppose it is a handsome ring.” He paused. “And… the letter?” 

Loki pressed his lips together and averted his gaze for the moment. What was he supposed to say? If he rejected Thor, then he was potentially hurting the only person he cared for. If he accepted what Thor had said in that letter, he was essentially setting himself up for disappointment and heartache. “It was a… very nice gesture,” he said awkwardly. “Very sweet. Thank you.” 

Right away, Thor’s smile faded a little bit. Loki watched the light dim from his eyes and he wanted to go back and fix it immediately. He wanted to tell Thor that he’d loved the sentiment behind it, that he couldn’t imagine anyone would feel that way about him knowing what he was… but what good would it do? “Is that all?” He asked eventually. “After all this time…” 

“Thor, it doesn’t matter,” he sighed, pulling away and grabbing a robe because he was feeling particularly vulnerable like this. “I appreciate the sentiment and the effort you’ve gone through to make me feel like I am more than I am, but I’ve already heard--” He tied the robe at his waist and got up, retrieving the ring from his mirror. “I know you are to be married. Why are you pretending we still have this wonderful future ahead of us? There will never be  _ anything _ real between us; you forget what you are, love.” 

Thor had already pulled on his trousers by the time Loki turned back to the bed. He looked upset, like he was somewhere between angry and hurt by Loki’s words. “Is that truly how you feel?” He asked quietly. “That there is nothing real between us.” 

Loki thought Thor was being ridiculous. He was clearly an optimist to think otherwise, but Loki couldn’t let that continue because it was nothing but harmful to both of them. He moved over to the bed, took Thor’s hand, and laid the ring in his palm. “It’s about time you stopped living with your head in the clouds,” he said as firmly as he could. “There can’t be anything real between us and you know it. If I’ve given you any hints otherwise, I apologize. It was not my intention.” Quite the opposite, in fact. Loki would have preferred to go to his grave without feeling anything at all for the prince. 

But Thor looked so hurt. He stared at the ring for a long time before closing his hand around it and looking up to meet Loki’s eyes. All Loki could hope for was that he looked convincingly severe and considering how his stomach was twisting, he just wasn’t sure of that. It was for the best, of course. Thor would end up hurting him no matter what his romantic, idealistic plans for the future might be. Loki would rather be hurt on his own terms than wait for the inevitable to come when he was least expecting it. And since Thor seemed sincere in his efforts to keep Loki around, it had to end now. 

Eventually, Thor stood up and grabbed his tunic from the floor. He pulled it on and grabbed his boots with one hand before stopping in front of Loki and meeting his gaze even then. 

“I love you, Loki.” 

The words were said so simply, like it wasn’t the most complicated thing in the whole world. Loki’s eyes widened a little bit, but he fought to keep quiet because it had to end, it  _ had _ to end. Thor didn’t really love him; it was an infatuation that would end as soon as he was married, as soon as he had his first child, as soon as he was king. It wouldn’t last. But the confession left Loki staring straight ahead as Thor bowed his head and finally left him.

As soon as he heard the door close, Loki lifted one hand to his mouth and closed his eyes as hot tears bubbled up and spilled over before he could even think to stop them. His knees actually gave out before he could make it to the bed and he bent forward as he tried to remind himself that it was for the best. It was the only thing he could do to protect himself. But it hurt; gods, it hurt more than Loki had ever imagined. It felt like his heart was finally just withering away inside him.

The rest of the evening was spent wishing he was a different person. If only he’d been born with the kind of blood that would be deemed acceptable. If only he were born a noble, not for the money or the power, but because it would mean that he and Thor would have a chance. He didn’t know how long he cried that night, but it was only going to be that night. Tomorrow, Loki had every intention of going back to the brothel where he belonged. If he had to wear a mask for the rest of his life, so be it. He was a survivor; a little heartache wasn’t going to stop him from living on. 

The next morning, he hired a man to help him move his trunk of things back to the brothel. He left a note for Thor on the table, but he did not know when it would be found; Thor might not return for some time, after all. It didn’t say anything important, anyway. Nothing Loki had written down would change what was happening, but as he got himself settled back in his old room (which didn’t include unpacking because he couldn’t bring himself to do it) he thought about what he’d said all over again.

 

_ Thor, _

_ I wanted to take a moment to thank you for all you did for me over these past months. It would not be a lie to say that it has been a pleasure to spend time with you and I wish you all the best of luck in the future. I know that you will be a wonderful king and a good husband to the lucky woman taking your hand. Please remember me fondly; our last meeting was not what I hoped it would be. _

_ From the bottom of my heart, thank you so much. _

_ Loki _

 

Of course, Amora was more than happy to have Loki return to the brothel. She told him he would dance again as soon as he was ready and Loki said it would be that very night. The sooner he got back to his real life, the better… even if the thought of taking another client made him feel sick.  

He’d go through the motions. He had to do this because Thor’s coin would only last for so long, but also because it was his nature. This was who he was and there was no point in pretending otherwise for a second longer. 

That evening, he dressed in a thin, sleeveless shirt and a pair of tight trousers as usual. With his necklace in place, he applied a little makeup under his eyes and put on a brave face as the music began. It was second nature to lose himself to the music, twisting this way and that to the beat. He was  _ nearly _ able to forget that what he was really doing was selling himself to whomsoever had the money and arrogance necessary to approach him after his performance. All he could really think about was Thor and what he would probably think now. Maybe he’d finally understand that Loki was never going to be any better than this life.

 

 

He finished with a dramatic pose on his knees, eyes closed as his audience applauded for him. Loki finally managed a genuine smile as he stood back up, clearly pleased to have gotten back to dancing. Unfortunately, he was almost immediately accosted by an older man who was set on telling him exactly how beautiful he had been out there. Loki did what he could to remain politely flirtatious, but he hated it. He wanted Thor back and he wanted him back right this---

“Loki.” 

And there he was. Loki’s eyes widened as Thor made his way through the crowd and stopped just behind the older man, who moved to the side at the sight of the prince. This wasn’t good. This was probably the worst place for this to happen. “Thor, what are you doing here?” He hissed. “How did you even find me so fast?”

“I went back to the house to speak to you and found your letter,” he explained. “I knew you would come back here.” Thor looked like he was determined, but Loki didn’t quite understand what he was doing. “We have to talk, Loki. I can’t leave things like that.” 

Loki shook his head immediately. “No, we have nothing to talk about.”

Thor stepped closer and by this point, they’d gained something of an audience. The prince was in attendance, after all, and he was imposing enough to draw attention. “I know you feel something for me,” he said firmly, lowering his voice a little bit. Still, people had gone quiet around them and Loki’s cheeks flushed a little in humiliation. “I want to know what that something might be. If it is manifold attraction, then I will leave you and give my broken heart time to heal. But…” He reached out for Loki’s hand. “If it is more,” he continued. “Then I must tell you again that my heart, broken and bruised as it might be, belongs entirely to you.”

Loki felt like he couldn’t breathe. Not only was Thor talking like someone who’d gone mad, but he was doing it in front of everyone assembled around them! “This is--” He shook his head in disbelief. “This can’t be real. Thor, you’re confusing infatuation with love.” 

Thor stepped forward again and reached up to hold the back of Loki’s neck. “I assure you, I’m not,” he said earnestly. “It is my intention to take you to court alongside me, not as my  _ consort _ , but as my partner. I would tell everyone who will listen of my regard for you, Loki.”

Loki’s jaw practically dropped. “You’re mad,” he deadpanned. “Are you mad?” 

“Madly in love, perhaps,” he chuckled, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Please give me a chance.”

Loki still hesitated and Thor stepped forward to pull him into a kiss. It was sudden and a little too hard, but Loki’s brow furrowed and he sank right into it, both arms moving up to wrap around the prince’s neck to pull him closer. Thor deepened their kiss long enough to really pour his heart and soul into it and when they parted, it was only so he could rest his forehead against Loki’s. 

“I love you,” he said again, digging through his pockets for a moment and eventually coming up with the same ring he’d previously given to Loki. Silently begging for indulgence, he stepped back and knelt down, holding the ring out for Loki to take. “Will you be mine?" 

This  _ couldn’t _ be happening. Loki stood there in shock as Thor got to his knee and basically proposed to him. He even looked around the room to make sure that yes, everyone was staring at them which meant that this was actually happening. He was silent for a long, long time before slowly extending his left hand to Thor.

“Yes.” Loki smiled the second the word left his lips. “Yes. I’m yours.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Thor seemed to have missed the day wherein rules about bringing former prostitutes to court were discussed. They had waited three wonderful days in the house he’d previously purchased for Loki while things were made ready for them at the palace, but all of a sudden Loki was being brought to the palace itself and he had  _ never _ felt so out of place. Thor had given him a brand new outfit to wear; a pair of black leather trousers and a lovely set of robes to go over them, along with a pelt of white fur on top. He washed and primped and got himself all sorts of ready before they left, but it was still nearly  _ traumatic _ for him to go up those steps with his bag and trunk left to a man to bring inside for him. 

Back in the house when he’d gotten dressed, Loki had felt so handsome and put together that he’d twirled around for Thor and looked coyly over his shoulder while announcing how much he loved the fur. He looked almost like a royal himself; granted, he wasn’t exactly all golden and lovely like the royal family, but he was  _ dressed _ nicely and that had to count for something.

 

 

But it was different when he was standing in front of the palace. “I can’t do this,” he said quickly, turning around to face Thor as they got to the top of the steps. “I can’t. Thor, your father is going to have you committed and throw me out the moment he sees me.” 

“He will not touch you,” Thor promised, taking his hands. “You are mine now. Officially. I don’t care what he thinks of you and I don’t care what he thinks I ought to be doing with my life. You make me happy and this is what I want.” 

He was so very earnest. Loki almost didn’t want to tell him how the world actually worked.

“As sweet as that is, I don’t think your sentiment is going to stop your father from passing judgement. Nor do I think your people will accept me--”

“They are your people too, Loki,” he reminded gently. “Trust me. I will not let them harm you.”

When he leaned in for a kiss, Loki returned it and eventually gave Thor a rather dubious look. “Very well,” he sighed. “Lead the way, my prince.” 

Together, they made their way into the palace and Loki didn’t even bother trying to hide how he marveled at everything he saw. The palace was even more beautiful than he’d imagined, somehow; it was so grand and so lovely that he nearly felt like his presence there lowered its value. Eventually, they approached a massive set of doors and stopped outside it while Thor asked the guards to admit them. Before that, however, Loki turned to the side to find a woman striding somewhat angrily down the long hallway towards them. She had striking features and dark hair kept pulled back into a neat style at the back of her head, and she wore a dress made of a metallic, gold material that made her look equal parts fierce and unbelievably beautiful.

 

 

“Thor, you can’t,” she said right away. “Please tell me you’re not actually going to do this.”

Thor sighed heavily and put himself between Loki and the angry woman as she took in Loki’s new clothing and the worried expression he was trying so hard to hide. “I have to,” he insisted. “Sif, how could I live with another? How could I possibly give my body and my children to someone I do not love when the one I  _ do _ love is right here?” 

“He’s going to be furious,” she reasoned. “You know this.”

“I know that he will not approve, but I don’t care,” he countered. “What did you say to me when you came and asked if I would help get you permission to train as a warrior? Do you remember?”

Sif paused for a moment and pressed her lips together. “I said, ‘This is something I must do’. But Thor, this isn’t like that. This is a  _ mistake _ .” There was no doubt that she didn’t like him very much; Loki knew that by the way she looked at him and he wondered if perhaps she had wanted Thor for herself. They would surely make a handsome couple and she was clearly favored by the king.

“Sif, I love him,” he said plainly. “And I would rather be a fool for love than die a fool alone.” 

She wasn’t convinced, but Loki squeezed Thor’s hand and earned a warm smile for his trouble. “I still think you are making a mistake,” she said. “But I can see there is no stopping you.” As Sif stepped back, she gestured towards the doors and the guards opened them wide to admit Thor and Loki together.

Odin sat on a golden throne up a flight of golden steps beside his golden wife, Frigga. Loki was nearly blinded by the spectacle, but he was too scared to complain. Even Frigga’s beauty and kind eyes did not detract from the severe look in Odin’s one eye. 

“Father,” Thor greeted as they got to the bottom of the steps and bowed together. “This is Loki Farbutison. I’ve brought him here to introduce him as my chosen partner.”

Odin paused. “Farbutison,” he repeated. “He is named for his mother?”

Thor knew already that this was going to be something of a fight. It was rare to have anyone take their mother’s name the way Loki had; most children were given their father’s name instead, but Loki didn’t know who his father was and so this was the only way he could be identified. “He was raised by his mother alone,” Thor explained. “I’m sure he is honored to take her name.”

Loki nodded once, but he said nothing. When he was addressed, he would speak; other than that, it felt like Odin and Thor were having some kind of negotiation without actually saying that outright. 

“Is this an act of rebellion on your part?” Odin wondered. “Is it all because I told you that you had to marry in order to inherit my throne? I don’t appreciate being backed into a corner, Thor. It’s disrespectful and an insult to this  _ family _ that you would play some kind of joke--”

“It is not a joke!” Thor’s voice boomed. Loki actually raised his eyebrows and looked towards the other man in surprise; he had never heard Thor speak like that, never that forcefully, never that loud. “I love him and I will have him as my partner, no one else.” 

Odin stood up. “Do you think that I’ll let a common  _ whore _ take the place beside you?” He bellowed in return. “This is  _ shameful _ , Thor. I won’t allow it.”

Loki’s fear finally turned into anger with those words. As  _ correct _ as Odin might have been, it was so needlessly rude to insult him like that right to his face. “With all due respect, your highness,” he shot back without really thinking. “Whether or not you allow me to stay here, your son has a right to give his heart to whomsoever he chooses.” He straightened up a little bit. “Although I still don’t understand why, he’s chosen me. And I love him in return. You cannot change that.”

It was the first time Loki had said it outright; he realized that Thor turned quickly to stare at him as he mouthed off to Odin, but what could be done? It wasn’t as though Odin could take much away from him on a personal level and Thor had  _ sworn  _ his protection. At this point, all Loki did was take Thor’s hand and obstinately lace their fingers together. He might have been shaking a little bit, but the hairs on the back of his neck were standing up and he knew he had to stay strong here.

It was a test of his character, if nothing else.

“I don’t remember speaking to you,” Odin said firmly. “You don’t belong here.”

Loki bristled again and opened his mouth to defend himself, but Thor beat him to the punch. “Mother,” he tried. “Surely you can understand.” 

Frigga sighed a little and offered her son an understanding smile. “My dear, must we come in the way of true love?” She asked, looking to her husband. “You know Thor would not come forward like this were he not very serious about his intentions.”

Odin turned to her and softened immediately. “You are asking me to let my one and only son, my heir, take a common prostitute as his formal consort; not a mistress, but his partner. What will the people say? There is no one who would approve such a ridiculous request.”

“It is not a request,” Thor added as firmly as he could. “I will take Loki as mine whether you want me to do so or not. This is not your choice, Father. If you love me, then you will understand and accept that Loki makes me happy no matter what your personal opinion might be.”

“If they had not approved of me, would you have persisted?” Frigga asked, stepping closer to her husband. She was not from Asgard, after all. Loki knew as well as anyone that the queen was born in Vanaheim and that she and Odin had fallen in love during some negotiation between the two kingdoms. It was said that Odin’s one soft spot was his queen; it would also seem that Frigga knew very well how much her husband loved her.

Odin sighed. “It is not the same and you know it,” he said, but he was clearly beginning to give in.

“We must trust that fate has brought them together for a reason.”

Shaking his head in defeat, Odin lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles before turning back to Thor and Loki. “Very well,” he said. “But I will not hear of marriage for some time. If you are to be together, then you will court one another properly. And you—“ He turned his gaze to Loki. “You will act in a way that is acceptable in this court, do you understand?”

Loki pressed his lips together. “I would not want to do anything that might impugn your stellar reputation, your highness,” he said snidely.

“Thank you, Father,” Thor said quickly. “We’re very grateful for your willingness to compromise.”

With that, they bowed together again and Thor took his hand to lead him right back out of the grand hall. Loki started to speak, but Thor silenced him until they were safely locked away in what Loki could only assume were his (unspeakably grand) private chambers. He was only mildly distracted by the grandiose surroundings, but Thor pressed him right up against the door and kissed him hard—that was more than enough to bring him back to the matter at hand.

It wasn’t long before they wound up in bed (that is, in Thor’s wonderfully soft, perfectly luxurious bed) and Loki took tremendous pleasure in watching Thor sit up against the headboard so Loki could straddle his lap. It was slow at first while they just appreciated the fact that they were together for real, all alone, and left with hours and hours to fuck in every way they could possibly imagine. For once, there was absolutely no rush and nothing unsaid between them.

By the time Thor was inside him, Loki was eager enough to grab onto Thor’s hair and wrench his head back to meet his lips in a deep, messy kiss. As Loki rocked down against him, he welcomed Thor’s big, rough hands on his back, his ass, his thighs… It might have sounded strange to someone else, but this was how he knew it was the right thing; this didn’t feel like work. Bedding Thor felt like something so much better than work.

When they’d both finished and Loki situated himself beside Thor with their legs tangled together and his head sticking to the sweat on Thor’s chest; that was his favorite place to be, right beside Thor and marveling at just how beautiful he was. “Your father despises me,” he said at some point, watching Thor’s face to see how he would react to it. “You know he’ll never approve.”

Thor’s expression was a mixture of determination and sadness. “I don’t care what he says,” he promised. “He cannot decide for me.”

“But you would rather he approved, yes?”

Thor averted his gaze for a moment. “That doesn’t mean I want to give you up,” he said. “And it doesn’t mean I want you to change either. I want you just the way you are.”

Loki leaned up for a soft kiss. “You are a fool,” he whispered. “You could have so much better.”

Thor rolled them over and weighed Loki down with his own mass for a moment. “I want you,” he said seriously. “Do not do me the dishonor of thinking I don’t know you, Loki. I do know you.”

For a few moments, Loki just stared into Thor’s eyes and tried to come to the conclusion that he really did. Thor had known him in almost every way possible and loved him regardless of what he had been for so many years… Was it truly possible that Thor knew him as well as he said he did?

“Tell me you love me.”

Thor smiled widely. “I love you, Loki.”

Loki really watched as the words tumbled from Thor’s lips like they were so easy to say. Love was never easy; love was pain and discomfort and betrayal and disappointment in Loki’s experience and there was a part of him that didn’t want to open him up to that kind of thing ever again. But there was yet another part of him that looked into Thor’s eyes and believed him. In Thor’s eyes, he saw what love was supposed to be. Love in his books was painful sometimes, but they were always happy in the end. Love always, always prevailed. Maybe it was just time for him to have his own happy ending.

Sliding his hands up, he pulled Thor down for a kiss and eventually hid his face in the prince’s neck. “Never doubt that I love you,” he murmured against his skin. “Even when I’m cross, even when I can’t say the words, never doubt that I still love you.”

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

Things were not quite as easy for Loki at court as Thor hoped they would be. Make no mistake, he had done everything he could to welcome Loki there; he had even personally introduced Loki to all his friends, who warily accepted him if only because Thor said they ought to, but the royals at large were not impressed by the sudden presence of an outsider in their midst. Thor pretended not to hear the comments they made, but some were not even smart enough to hide their derision.

“Can you believe he brought a prostitute here?”

“The prince has always had an ‘appetite’, but this is so inappropriate…”

“Did you see what he was wearing? It’s so indecent.”

Even with Thor’s assurances that he should remain as true to himself as he wished, Loki had adapted his clothing to reflect something more ‘appropriate’ almost immediately. It was enough that he was given his own rooms, but access to a tailor meant that he could blend in if he wanted to. Thor was certain he only wanted to in order to stop the cruel words being thrown his way. Still, the moment Loki began dressing in leather trousers and tunics instead of the soft fabrics and flowing robes he preferred, the comments just changed instead of ceasing altogether.

“Look at him, trying to fit in like he belongs here. He’s not fooling anyone.”

“I heard he insisted on a full staff to serve him. He’s got the prince wrapped around his finger!”

“Well, what do you expect from someone like that? He probably services the royal cock better than anyone else could. He’s got enough experience.”

Loki had developed a thick skin thanks to his past, but he wasn’t made of stone. Try as he might to pretend that the words didn’t hurt him, he was only a man. As time went on, they both came to the conclusion that sex every night simply wasn’t a necessity. Sometimes it was just nice to have dinner and sit together in front of the fire when it was cold, or out on the balcony when the weather was a bit nicer. Thor still asked Loki to read for him as often as he dared; in return, he would rub Loki’s feet or play with his hair while he let Loki’s voice wash over him. 

Still, Thor knew that when they’d spent the day apart thanks to his duties as the prince and he came back to his rooms only to have two arms full of Loki in the space of a few seconds, it hadn’t been a good day. Loki never really wanted to talk about it, but Thor would carry him to the bed where they could just lay together and stroke Loki’s hair while he pretended not to realize that his shirt was wet. After all, Thor had heard venomous words whispered, but he couldn’t imagine what people were bold enough to say to Loki’s face.

Thor went to his mother one morning to ask her what he might do to ease this pain and humiliation for Loki. It wasn’t shameful that he had done what he needed to do in order to survive; the people at court ought to be taught a lesson for their insolence. But Frigga preached patience and Thor huffed as he landed in the chair across from her so she might guide him in all of this. 

“You cannot truly expect everyone to take this decision as well as I have,” Frigga reasoned. “Thor, it would be a foolish choice to ignore that Loki does have something of a sordid past.”

“I’m not ignoring it,” he argued. “I just don’t feel the need to mention it all the time.”

Frigga smiled knowingly as she continued to knit, idly dragging a bit more yarn from the ball at her feet. “Perhaps what you ought to do is encourage Loki to challenge their boldness,” she suggested. “He should be proud of himself for what he is, not apologetic. Ruffling feathers isn’t ideal, but it might be what is necessary to save his pride.”

Thor thought about it for a moment and frowned. “Are you suggesting he go back to dressing the way he prefers?”

“Not everything is about your appearance, love,” she tutted in return. “The way he spoke to your father when you brought him here was his true character, I think. He needs to make sure everyone knows he is not afraid to talk back to them.”

Thor nodded along. “Yes, I think so too,” he agreed. “I think he’s trying so hard to blend in for my sake, although I’ve told him it’s certainly not necessary.”

Frigga smiled a little bit and glanced up at Thor. “Perhaps what he needs is an example.”

Thor was still thinking about what his mother had said hours later when he was on his way to meet Loki in the main dining room. He found his partner seated at a table close to the balcony; it was rather cool outside and he had always preferred the colder weather to the warm. Still, there was something to be said for the book opened on the table in front of him and the way his food was pushed to the side, even though he was speaking to someone. The man wasn’t someone Thor recognized; he was probably just an ambassador or something passing through. But maybe Loki had made a friend!  

That theory was disproved the moment Loki got closer and distinctly heard the word ‘whore’. It was like something snapped inside him and with Frigga’s advice finally making sense, Thor marched forward, spun the man around, and grabbed the front of his shirt. “Would you care to repeat that to my face?”

The man gasped as he was manhandled, but when he realized that it was the prince before him, he paled. “Your highness! I-I-I wasn’t saying anything!” 

“You would lie to me?” Thor leaned a little closer and glared as he lowered his voice. He didn’t care who saw this; in fact, he would have liked  _ more _ people to see it and learn the lesson that speaking to Loki that way would not be acceptable, nor would it go without punishment of some kind. 

“What? No, of course not! No, I was only remarking to your-- your consort that I had heard about his arrival at court and I--”

Thor narrowed his eyes. “If I ever hear that you spoke to my  _ partner _ with anything but the utmost respect and decorum again, I will make sure that you pay dearly. Am I understood?”

The man nodded fast and Thor let him go, only to watch him stammer out an apology in Loki’s general direction and leave. Thor turned to Loki thinking he might be proud, but Loki was just sitting very still with his head tilted down and his brow furrowed. There was a light pink color dusting his cheeks and Thor frowned as he moved a little closer. 

“Loki? Are you alright?”

Loki slowly shook his head in the negative and Thor offered his hand so they might leave for his chambers and have dinner brought to them there. They walked in silence and he worried for Loki the whole way; honestly, he was beginning to wonder if maybe he’d done something wrong. Maybe Loki didn’t want Thor to speak up for him. Maybe he wanted--

“Oof.” Thor grunted as his back hit the wall and he hardly had time to realize what was happening before Loki’s lips were on his and nothing else really mattered. There was some confusion, yes, but he was only a man and he couldn’t think about why Loki was doing this  _ and _ the hand currently tugging at the laces on his trousers. When that hand slipped down to stroke him, Thor only groaned into Loki’s mouth and began backing him up towards the bed. 

They fell together and made quick work of their clothing, only pausing here and there to exchange fervent kisses and eager touches. Loki was more eager than usual and Thor had to adjust to keep up, but he certainly wasn’t complaining, especially not when Loki grabbed for the vial of oil they kept beside the bed and hastily prepared himself before getting onto his hands and knees, spreading his legs, and looking back over his shoulder. “Fuck me.” 

Thor was nothing if not obliging. He slicked his cock with one hand and spread Loki open with the other as he got into position, mercilessly sinking into him without much hesitation at all. His thighs trembled with the restraint of holding back until Loki was ready, but it would seem that such consideration wasn’t necessary. Loki started rocking back against him immediately and Thor took that as permission to hold his hips, pull back for a moment, and start the kind of rough, unending pace they mutually loved. It wasn’t all the time, but he knew very well that sometimes it was just  _ right _ for them. 

Loki groaned and let his front slide down so he could hold onto a pillow for stability and to combat the constant urge to scream aloud; that is, everyone knew they were sleeping together, but there was no need to be obnoxious about it, as Loki had said at one point. Still, Thor prided himself on challenging that reserve and as he pounded into Loki with less than a significant amount of control, he eagerly awaited what he knew would eventually come.

Sure enough, Loki began losing the battle to stay quiet and pulled away only to flip onto his back and spread his legs so Thor could press right back into him. They shared brief, hot kisses as Thor resumed his pace and the headboard pounded against the wall. They had moved the bed when Loki arrived after just one night because the bed was always going to move and they couldn’t deal with sharing that wall with a sitting room on the other side. Anyone could be in there. Even so, they made a fair amount of noise on the regular that Thor neither minded nor particularly felt sorry for. 

And for a while, it was just the two of them sharing breath and the desire to find their release. 

Loki’s hand flew down to his own cock after a while and Thor took in the sight of him stretched out on the bed, one arm thrown above his head while the other worked furiously on his cock. It didn’t take them long after that. Loki came with a long moan and Thor followed not long afterwards, spilling inside his lover as was his general custom. It was amazing just like every other time they’d been together, but when Loki plastered himself to Thor’s side afterwards, something felt different.

“Not that I’m complaining about the impromptu bedding,” Thor began. “Might I ask why it is that you were so eager to have me alone?”

Loki shifted a little bit. “I rather like it when you take charge and protect me,” he admitted. “It might be terribly base and predictable, but I’m only a man.”

Silence. Loki traced his fingertips over the lines of muscle on Thor’s chest for a moment before continuing on. “What you did,” he said softly. “Standing up to that cretin who’d been taunting me, that is. Do you think it would be acceptable if I tried? Would they stand down?”

Thor smiled a little bit and dropped a kiss on top of Loki’s head. “I think there is only one way to find out,” he said easily. “But if you are asking my permission to talk back to whomsoever makes the mistake of taunting you in the future, you have it.” 

As it turned out, that was the only thing he needed to say. The next day, Loki came to breakfast dressed the way he preferred; flowing robes no matter what anyone thought of them. Thor found that they both smiled a little easier like that; maybe it was because no one was pretending anymore.

It was almost like they were back in the house Thor had bought for Loki; they sat across from one another and talked while Loki’s foot tapped at Thor’s calf before running up the length of it to tease the inside of his thigh. The comments that disturbed their peace came from some distance away, but the girls whispering to one another hadn’t taken any care to avoid the echo of their mean spirited remarks. Thor and Loki, as well as some other people sitting nearby, heard everything.

“I wonder if it’s true what they’ve said about Loki,” one of them whispered. “That he has female parts between his legs and that’s why the prince is so interested in him.”

Thor could see the way Loki bristled. “Why else would he be interested?” Another one laughed. “Unless the other rumor is true and he’s put a spell on the prince. He looks like a sorcerer.”

“You’re right,” the third giggled. “It must be the spell. Considering how much he’s been around, I’d be surprised if the prince can even feel anything when they sleep together.”

Loki exchanged a brief look with Thor, stood up, and marched his way over to the women. He towered over them and Thor tried not to smile as they immediately tried to look like they hadn’t been saying anything at all. “I’m sorry, but it was a little difficult to hear you over there. Could you repeat the disgusting, lewd comments you were making?”   


The women balked at him for a moment. “Don’t you have something better to do?” One of them asked.

“Yes, the prince needs tending to,” another added. “I’m sure there’s something you’d rather be doing with your mouth than talking.”

They laughed right in his face and Loki smiled a slick, almost frightening smile. “Oh, you’re right,” he told them, lowering his voice and leaning both hands against the table they were gathered around. “You’re absolutely right. In fact, I think I’ll take him back to his rooms right now and make him scream my name in ecstasy---“ He paused. “Oh, but you wouldn’t know anything about that, would you? Because the prince has never looked in your direction, nor will he ever. And I’m sure that whatever poor man you con into marrying you will find out very soon that each of you has the sexual appeal of a wet mop.”

Silence. Other people had stopped eating in favor of listening in and Thor—Thor was just trying not to laugh out loud. “How-- How dare you speak to us like this?” One of the girls answered. “You are beneath us in every way.”

Loki smirked. “No, I’m generally beneath him,” he quipped, pointing back to Thor, who lost it for a moment and let out a loud bark of laughter. “And you can mock me all you like for being the one who sucks his cock and lets him fuck me—“ The vulgar language made their cheeks heat up and Thor pressed his lips together to keep from laughing again. “I think we all know the truth here is that you wish you were the one in his bed. Jealousy can be a terrible thing, my darlings. But never fear, I’m sure you’ll find some little prick to see you through; he won’t be able to do much considering how frigid you are anyway.” He smiled again and idly wiggled his fingers at them. “Bye, loves.”

With that, he strutted his way back to Thor and leaned down for a slow, passionate kiss that was happily returned by the seated prince. When Loki pulled back, he glanced in the direction of the women, who were openly gaping at the two of them, and leaned even further down to whisper something in Thor’s ear. “I meant what I said, love,” he murmured. “You’ll be screaming my name tonight; it’ll be loud enough for the entire palace to hear so they might know that you are mine.”

Thor cleared his throat and swallowed as Loki pulled away again. They laced their fingers together as Loki led him away from the table, past the girls, and out of the room entirely—where they both promptly lost it and laughed all the way down the hall. Loki even pulled Thor against him at some point in the middle of nowhere, welcoming another slow kiss no matter who could see them. He didn’t care anymore; Odin might have wanted them to court properly, but the people around them weren’t allowing that kind of thing and Loki had no choice but to fight back.

That night, Thor made sure that he roared Loki’s name out loud while they went at it. They went several rounds until they began to get a little silly and couldn’t stop laughing long enough to actually continue. In lieu of another round, they collapsed beside one another and eventually fell asleep with their legs tangled together and Loki’s head pillowed on Thor’s chest as usual. This was the way it was meant to be.

 

Six months later…

“I don’t know how long he expects us to wait,” Loki sighed. “It’s been ages and I know it’s only putting more pressure on Thor…”

Frigga smiled a little and shook her head. “You mustn’t let that worry you,” she said easily, pouring herself a second cup of tea. “We all know that my husband is the only thing standing in Thor’s way. He would have married you months ago if he’d been given his father’s blessing.”

Loki had to smile, though it didn’t exactly make up for the fact that rumors were growing difficult again; people said the prince would not marry him and until he did, their relationship might just be considered a farce. He knew it was real, of course, but the words still bothered him no matter how many people he stopped with biting comments and rapier wit. “I’ve heard that there is a new princess set to marry the American prince,” he said casually. “Thor is traveling there in a few days… Do you think he might be persuaded to take me with him?”

“Actually, I don’t think you would have to persuade him at all,” she answered easily. “Only ask.”

As it turned out, she was right. Loki asked Thor that night whether or not he could accompany him to America and Thor was only too happy to oblige. Loki helped him select the gifts they would be bringing to Princess Natasha and although he was nervous about being at another court in an official capacity, he told himself that these people didn’t know where he’d come from and therefore, it would be better.

Little did he know that Natasha would soon become one of his closest friends! He admired her spirit and her attempts to broaden her husband’s mind, and her letters once they’d parted became something of a crutch for him. Every time a new one arrived, Loki’s spirits were lifted if they were low and brightened if they’d been dulled by some insult or another. She was a good friend to him in every way, but what truly meant the most to him was that after he told her where he’d come from, she still respected him just as much as she always had. Natasha was the kind of friend Loki intended to keep.

 

 

Ages later…

Loki was hesitant, though he wasn’t sure if ‘hesitant’ was even the right word. When Odin had demanded that Thor produce a son, his heart had just about shattered because yes, he’d thought of that before. As the prince, he had a duty to keep his bloodline going and Loki was woefully incapable of helping in any way. Despite assurances from Thor that any relations with Sif were purely business, he was not truly at ease until he realized what he should have known from the beginning; that is, Sif wasn’t interested in men on the whole. She had something of a soft spot for Thor, but ultimately preferred the company of women.

That realization helped, but Loki still felt the sting of jealousy through some of her pregnancy, especially as Odin was so fond of her. But when the baby was born just months after they heard the good news that Natasha had given birth to a healthy daughter, he could hardly resist the curiosity that bubbled up inside him. Would Sif even allow him to parent this child? She had said that she felt no connection to it despite the hormones and an overwhelming urge to protect the child, but she had never quite liked him.

Loki sat outside the birthing chamber even though Thor said he was entirely welcome to come inside as well. Sif didn’t want him there and although Thor seemed to think he would be taking this child as his own, Loki wasn’t entirely sure anyone was actually allowing him to do that. Even if they did, who was to say he’d be a good father? He had no role model; the men he’d known in his life had only wanted one thing from him, for the most part. But when Thor came out holding a tiny bundle in his massive arms, Loki stood up immediately and stared at it. He wasn’t ready for this, but the smile on Thor’s face was unlike any smile he’d seen before. He looked so happy…

“Everything went well, I presume,” he said quietly. “You look every bit the proud father, love.”

This would change everything. Thor would pull away from him and it wouldn’t matter that Odin had promised to allow them to marry once an heir was born. Loki would be left alone; he would be disgraced even more than he was already and it would all be because he’d allowed himself to trust when he shouldn’t have---

“I am proud,” Thor answered, looking up from the child to Loki. “Do you want to hold--?”

Loki didn’t know. His brow furrowed and he tilted his head down because it felt like a cheat or something; it was a scheme to make him allow this before he was tossed aside! “How would Sif feel about that?” He asked quietly. “Surely she doesn’t want me holding her—“

“Loki, for all intents and purposes, this child is yours as much as mine.”

Loki wasn’t sure he believed that. “You say that now,” he answered.

Thor gave him a look and shook his head. “Loki, I’ll be telling you I love you until I draw my last breath, but you must trust me now. I cannot parent this child on my own. She deserves the both of us.”

It was that one little word that really changed things: ‘she’. The baby was a girl, a little girl. Loki went silent for a long moment before carefully stepping up to Thor and bravely peering down at the child in his arms. It felt like the breath was knocked out of him as soon as he laid eyes on her. She had soft, pink skin and a full head of dark hair, but it was the soft blue-green color of her eyes that drew him in. 

 

 

“H-Hello, love,” he greeted softly, reaching out just one hand and letting her grab onto his finger with a surprisingly strong grip. Loki knew in that very moment, as she gurgled happily and wriggled in Thor’s arms, that he would do anything for her. She was this beautiful, new soul and Thor had been a part of bringing her into the world. If Loki was permitted, he would be a part of making sure she was given a wonderful life going forward.

Thor smiled down at him. “Would you like to hold her now?”

Loki nodded right away and he awkwardly arranged his arms so Thor might transfer the baby to him. With her weight safely cradled against his chest, he couldn’t take his eyes off her. “Do you have a name for her yet?” He asked. “Something as beautiful as she is.” 

“Actually, I was thinking of… Astrid,” he answered slowly, obviously hoping Loki would like it as well. “It means ‘divine beauty’.” 

Loki smiled as he brushed the tip of his finger over the baby’s cheek. “Astrid,” he repeated. “Yes, I think I do like that.” He leaned down to press his lips to her forehead as she slowly fell asleep. 

 

In the end, leaving her in Sif’s care when he had to make a sudden trip to America to aid Natasha while Steve and Thor were away was more difficult than he’d expected it to be. Still, Loki knew he had a duty to Thor and to his friend, so he went and he  _ helped _ . Perhaps he didn’t have the experience in politics that most of the others around him did, but he was smart and capable, and Natasha trusted him. 

When Thor finally returned, it was only in the privacy of their guest chambers that Loki explained all that had happened in his absence. Sif had sent word that Astrid was perfectly fine and healthy, and they elected to stay a bit longer because Steve had yet to come home. Of course, things eventually ended a bit more dramatically than expended. They left as soon as they knew that Steve was alright; apologies were given, but their daughter still waited for them to return and obviously Natasha and Steve understood that. 

But shortly after they were able to reunite with Astrid at last, Thor’s presence was demanded by Odin. Loki wondered if it had something to do with the end of the war or the fact that he had  _ possibly _ left Asgard without expressly telling Odin where he was going; surely no one could blame Loki for that, as he’d received word of a threat to Natasha’s life quite late and left immediately. Still, he worried. It was just in his nature to believe that things would not work out for the better where he was concerned. 

Thor returned rather late that evening looking weary and tired as he wandered out to the balcony where Loki was sitting, a light shawl wrapped around his shoulders. Loki was up right away and went to him to search his eyes for some hint as to the nature of Odin’s purpose in calling him there. 

“What’s happened?” He asked eventually, resting his hands on Thor’s chest. “What did he want?”

Thor sighed heavily and took Loki’s hands in his own to kiss them one at at time. “He bestowed upon me a great duty,” he explained. 

Loki’s heart sank. Was Thor leaving again? They’d been apart so long and now…

“I have a duty to make an honest man of you,” he continued, offering a wide, teasing smile. “My father has kept his word, but more than that… He is impressed that you took the initiative to help Natasha, to help an ally, in their time of need. He said that it was clear you were dedicated to your life at my side.”

Loki’s lips parted in surprise and he stared up at Thor with wide eyes. Odin had kept his word. He could hardly breathe. He could hardly  _ breathe _ right now. “Oh,” he breathed. “Oh--”

Thor stepped back and smoothly got down on one knee right there on the balcony. It wasn’t a very grand gesture, but he knew it didn’t have to be. The fact that he could finally do this  _ with _ his father’s blessing, with peace reigning again, was enough. 

“Loki Farbutison,” he began, pulling a shining gold ring from his pocket. One of Loki’s hands shot up to cover his mouth as tears sprang to his eyes. It was like a dream; he’d never allowed himself to even imagine an ending like this one. “I think I’ve loved you from the first moment I saw you dance. If you would allow me, I would spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as you make me.” He smiled widely and took Loki’s hand to press a soft kiss to his knuckles. “Will you do me the honor of accepting my hand?”

“Yes.” Thor had hardly finished speaking when Loki answered, nodding quickly and offering a watery smile. “Yes. Please.” His hand was shaking as Thor slipped the ring onto his finger and stood up, wrapping his arms around Loki’s waist in a tight hug. “I love you,” he whispered into Thor’s shoulder. “I don’t say it enough, but I do love you.”

Thor huffed out a laugh and pulled back enough to look down at him. “I know you do,” he said confidently, leaning down for a kiss. “I know. I love you too, Loki." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
